O Diário de Bulma
by Leda Veronik
Summary: POV Bulma se sente insegura com a chegada de Vegeta na Terra. Ela mantém um diário, onde todos os seus segredos e sentimentos são escritos. Vegeta/Bulma
1. Tédio

O Diário de Bulma

_**O Diário de Bulma**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

**TÉDIOOOOOOOO!**

_**3 de abril : tédio total.**_

Hoje faz exatamente um ano que Vegeta está morando aqui conosco na Corporação Cápsula.Hummm! Deu vontade até de comemorar, mas acho essa idéia idiota, pois sei que ele vai ficar mais convencido do que já é e vai fazer questão de mostrar a sua indiferença para todos nós.

** AH Vegeta! Entende-lo ou não entende-lo? Eis a questão**.

Esses rapazes só pensam em lutar e eu aqui sem fazer nada , ansiosa e só comendo. Ganhei dois kilinhos absurdos. Agora é ordem: segurar a boca.

_**6 de abril : pesadelo e sonho**_

Tive um sonho horrível com o Goku...Nem conto! Acho que estou tão preocupada com a chegada desses andróides que sonhei que Goku era um deles. Ufa!Ainda bem que é um sonho. Ah! Aquele jovenzinho do futuro também estava no sonho, só que dele eu não me lembro muito bem, pois tudo estava muito vago.

Também tive um sonho bem quente com Vegeta. Não sei porque esse sonho, mas até que foi bom...Sonhei que ele me agarrava à força e me dava um beijo bem forte. Era tão real que eu sentia a minha face queimar.

UHH! Lá!Lá!

Ainda bem que meu lindo diário não fala.

Mamãe saiu com papai e chegaram bem tarde.Foram ao churrasco de um cliente. Achei melhor ficar em casa e para variar fiquei só eu e Pual **(que resolveu fazer-me companhia por hoje).** Aluguei vários filmes e assistimos á tarde inteira enquanto Vegeta e Yamcha treinavam feito uns lunáticos.

** Como podem deixar uma senhorita tão bela e jovem como eu sosinha?**

**P.S:** Minha dieta foi para o brejo. Mamãe trouxe vários doces de uma confeitaria nova que abriu aqui perto. Tive que comer pelo menos um.

**9 de abril:**

Pobre Vegeta . Pobre mim !

Hoje levamos todos um susto para variar a rotina aqui na Corporação Cápsula.

Por incrível que pareça, mamãe descobriu mais uma confeitaria nova aqui na capital do Oeste.

Vegeta e Yamcha como sempre treinam, só que desta vez Vegeta abusou . Lá estava eu pronta para experimentar um novo doce quando ouvi uma baita explosão! **BUMMMMM! **Adivinha?A cápsula de gravidade explodiu com o Vegeta dentro. Que horror!

Sai correndo feito uma louca para o jardim e dei de cara com vários destroços!Pobre Vegeta e pobre de mim que quase morri de susto e preocupação.

Pelo fato de ele ser da raça sayajin ,Vegeta sobreviveu ao acidente. Ele saiu como um morto vivo dos destroços e estava tão fraco que desmaiou e eu o acodi apoiando-o em meus braços.

Diário , eu nunca havia tido um contato físico tão próximo de Vegeta como o de hoje. Não sei se devo contar isso aqui, mas vendo-o em meus braços, quase desfalecendo, sentido o contado de sua pele com a minha ,senti uma emoção muito forte a qual não sei bem descrever.

Pedi a ele que não se esforçasse muito, mas ele prefere dar uma de machão e dizer que não recebe ordem de mulheres. Esse Vegeta! Mas não podemos deixar de dar-lhe assistência por causa de seus caprichos, não é mesmo? Portanto chamamos o médico da família e o deixamos hospitalizado aqui em casa mesmo. Ele vai ficar bem. Se recupera rápido. Mamãe não para de chorar. Parece até que é um filho dela.

Engraçado que antes do acidente eu ainda pensava naqueles andróides e que não iam tardar em aparecer.Acho que associei a explosão com os meus pensamentos.Foi realmente um grande susto.

Eu não entendo a mamãe. Ás vezes ela parece que diz certas coisas para querer me provocar. Acredita que ela me disse que eu estava entediada por que o Vegeta e o Yamcha estavam treinando e não me davam atenção?Pois é! E ainda disse que acha o Vegeta sexy com sua testa larga que lhe dá um ar diferenciado e que ia convidá-lo para ir ao cinema com ela. Mamãe e suas loucuras...

Vegeta esta dormindo por causa dos medicamentos fortes. .Acabei de dar uma olhada nele e me parece estar bem.Pobresinho!

**10 de abril:**

O que está havendo comigo?

Ontem a noite Yamcha apareceu em meu quarto muito sério e reclamou que eu não estou dando o mínimo de atenção para ele . Ele pode até ter razão, mas expliquei para ele que o acidente do Vegeta me fez ficar meio aérea.O que posso fazer se é verdade? Mas ele não gostou muito e reclamou sério:

**-Aah! Vegeta! Sempre o Vegeta! Bulma, não percebe que está dando muita atenção a esse assasino?Já esqueceu de tudo o que ele fez? **

-**Olha aqui Yamcha. Esse seu ciúme é totalmente sem fundamento. Por que isso agora hein?**

Ele respirou fundo:

** -Acho que você está muito distante de mim Bulma.Não leva mais lanches e nem sucos para mim. Não me faz mais carinho ...Afinal, o que está acontecendo?**

Yamcha é mesmo um cabeça de vento.Não percebe que quem está distante de mim por causa do treinamento é ele.Mas não posso por tudo a perder por essa bobagem. Sabe ,diário... Não quero que tudo entre mim e ele acabe e por isso vou me dedicar mais ao nosso relacionamento; Vou fazer de tudo para que isso não aconteça.

Fui bastante sincera com ele, pois isso é muito importante nessas horas:

** -Yamcha, não é o que pensa.Eu te amo e vou fazer tudo para estar ao seu lado.**

Olhei no fundo dos olhos dele e ele me beijou com uma carência que me penalizou e não sei o porquê senti raiva de mim mesma.

Fizemos amor, mas não consegui me concentrar e notei que realmente estava distante. Surpreendi comigo mesma,mas continuei , pois Yamcha estava muito carinhoso e com sede de carinho e é claro ...Lhe dei muitos.

Apesar da falta de concentração ,a noite foi maravilhosa. Porém, mais tarde, quando dormíamos abraçados ,eu não sei bem o que aconteceu. Me bateu uma tristeza...

OH!Pare com isso Srta. Bulma! Ora essa! Yamcha é maravilhoso. Isso é fase minha. Vai passar.

Passando pelo corredor ouvi um barulho vindo do quarto do Vegeta.Fiquei preoculpada e resolvi ver o que poderia estar acontecendo... Tadinho! Acho que estava tendo um pesadelo. Eu não podia deixá-lo ali naquele estado não é?Então achei melhor ficar com ele.

Sentei na mesinha ao lado de sua cama .Dormindo ele se retorcia e balbuciava algumas palavras sem sentido que eu não entendi bem. Só sei que cochilei e não vi mais nada. Acho que a noite passada me deixou bem exausta!

**18 de Maio:**

**Que coisa! Minha felicidade foi para o brejo!**

Tanto tempo sem escrever e peguei meu diário em um momento tumultuado da minha vida. Muitas coisas aconteceram...

Pra começar trabalhei quase um mês em um projeto do papai para a corporação. No mais os rapazes treinando ...AH! Vegeta se recuperou muito bem.

Tirei a minha permanente do cabelo. Estava cheia daquele penteado. Quero vida nova e estou farta de tudo! Ai que vontade que o mundo explodisse de uma vez.

Hoje, sábado, estava totalmente estressada e com vontade de me divertir um pouco.Estava na sala estudando um novo projeto de cápsulas e Vegeta apareceu, olhou para mim e apenas disse:

-**Hum!Tirou aquela coisa enorme da cabeça.Ficou mais bonita assim...**

Acho que na hora ele se arrependeu do que disse , fez uma cara de poucos amigos e saiu para treinar.

Fiquei surpreendida. Vegeta notando meu cabelo diferente? Coisa que nem Yamcha comentou.Fiquei um pouco feliz e me deu uma baita vontade de sair por ai e fazer algo diferente.Para minha felicidade Yamcha topou fazermos um programa hoje a noite. Então fui direto para o Shooping comprar um vestido novo. Quero ficar bem linda esta noite.

No shooping encontrei com Maurício, um cara que sempre foi louco por mim. Ele mora a duas quadras da minha casa. Bom, ele me fez companhia, mas sempre fiz questão de mostrar que entre nós só existe amizade.

Conversamos um pouco e ele diz que está muito ocupado com a empresa de direito que ele e o pai dele abriram. Brincou se eu precisasse de um advogado que era para chamar o Doutor Maurício e se precisasse de um homem que entendesse assuntos do amor que era para chamar o Maurício. (Não perdeu tempo em me cantar!)

Cheguei em casa e mamãe estava com visitas. Uma conhecida dela que tem uma filha da minha idade e que a acompanhava.Na verdade essa garota estudou comigo no colegial.Não gosto dela.

Mas diário você não vai acreditar..Sabia que essa mulher veio aqui em casa para especular sobre o Vegeta? _"Quem é aquele bonito rapaz que está hospedado aqui em sua casa Sra. Briefs? Blá... blá... blá"_.Fiquei p...da vida com isso! Ora essa! Como ela ousa? Tudo isso porque o Vegeta um dia desses salvou a filha dela que ia cair em um penhasco (devia ter caído) quando perdeu a direção do carro. _"Ele salvou a vida de Manoella. Onde está este rapaz para nós agradecermos tamanha coragem?"_

Acredita que mamãe chamou Vegeta para este fim? Nossa estou indignada até agora. Mamãe disse para ela que Vegeta era seu sobrinho. AH Mamãe! Ela não tem jeito.

Bom, não sei qual é a do Vegeta. Ele nunca foi assim. Tratou a tal da Manoella com tamanha educação que me deu nos nervos. Parece que ele fazia por querer ,só para me irritar. Imagine só!Como se eu me importasse...Sai da sala sem me despedir dessa gente e nem quis saber. Fui direto para o banho.

Vegeta não sai da minha mente. Não tenho porque ficar pensando nele, por isso tratei logo de pensar em outras coisas mais úteis, como na minha balada de hoje à noite com Yamcha. Porém, com tanta empolgação, eu não esperava que o pior do meu dia ainda estava por vir.

Arrumei-me tão linda como nunca e ao chegar na sala notei que Vegeta e Yamcha estavam quase lutando e brigavam feio. Tudo isso por causa de treinamento. Vegeta gritava com Yamcha com os punhos cerrados:

**-Seu verme! -**como de costume-**Você é um fraco. Por que não treina horas a mais para pelo menos aumentar um pouco da força inútil que possuí?**

Yamcha estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, e eu o ouvi dizendo para Vegeta :

-**Saiba que só não vou aumentar essa discussão para não estragar a noite maravilhosa com a minha namorada. **

Vegeta não respondeu, pois me viu entrar na sala. Parecia bobo ao me ver. Eu sei que o chamei a atenção, pois modéstia a parte fiquei mais linda do que já sou...Hi...Hi... .

Yamcha me elogiou com fervor:

**-Nossa amorsinho! Como você está divina! **

Assim dizendo, foi me pegando pela cintura com uma vontade e me deu um baita beijo na frente do Vegeta. Notei que nosso beijo demorou uns quinze minutos( Exagero) e quando terminou Vegeta ainda estava na sala e sua face estava vermelha.Ele deu um "HUM! VERME MALDITO!" bem baixinho e saiu voando pela sacada.

Eu e Yamcha combinamos de ir à boate Capital do Oeste .Chegando lá vi que a fila estava bem grande. Avistamos Kuririn com uma garota. Ele nos chamou para furar a fila e aceitamos. De certo ouvimos algumas reclamações, mas graças a deus ninguém nos pediu para sair.

A noite foi bem legal na boate. Bebemos muito! A garota que estava com Kuririn é bem legal. O nome dela é Miara e é super divertida. Bem melhor que a chata da Maron que era uma galinha e não merecia o Kuririn . Além do mais deu de cima do Yamcha.

Detalhe: Muito mais bonita que a galianha (uma mistura de duas palavrinhas que fiz com a Chichi para descrever a personalidade da maron na época, tudo isso porque ela nos fez brigar e eu odeio TOTALMENTE brigar com a Chichi.)...Hi...Hi...

Ah se meu diário falasse!

Bom, estavámos nos divertindo para valer e tomando uns saquês para variar. Fomos dançar .

Eu e Yamcha rimos muito do Kuririn e Miara se beijando, pois Kuririn é baixinho e ela bem alta...Rs...Yamcha vive me dizendo que fica indignado com as mulheres que Kuririn sai. São todas muito bonitas. Mas eu disse para ele que o carequinha é carinhoso e carismático e as mulheres gostam disso.

Chegamos tarde em casa. Resolvemos fazer uma pizza, pois estávamos com fome.Mas é claro! Bebemos mais que comemos.

Vegeta estava acordado então eu o convidei para comer com a gente, mas ele me ignorou por completo e foi para seu quarto.

Kuririn não estava bem, meio pálido... Acabou vomitando no meu vestido novo. Briguei com ele na hora, mas depois fiquei com pena e dei um remédio para ele melhorar. Ele me pediu desculpas e disse para ele que não tem problema que isso preendo bem, afinal já passei por isso, não é mesmo diário?

Todos já tinham ido se deitar.Kuririn e Miara dormiram aqui em casa. Fui ficar um pouco com Yamcha, pois ele disse que queria me dizer algo muito importante.

Ele estava no sofá e eu me aconcheguei confortavelmente junto dele.

Seus braços fortes me envolviam com carinho. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, depois olhou para mim e disse:

** -Eu amo você.**

Sorri para ele levemente. Fiquei feliz em ter ouvido aquilo depois de um bom tempo. Mas esse "_eu te amo "_ do Yamcha foi só para me amassiar, pois o que ele me disse depois me destruiu por Completo.

Estou chorando até agora tentando abafar os meus soluços que não deixam de ecoar alto pela casa. Não gosto que me vejam chorando e por tentar segurar o som dele minha cabeça dói muito.

Yamcha me revelou algo que não sei como vai refletir daqui para frente na nossa relação. Pois é diário, eis ai uma bomba: Yamcha está saindo com outra garota tem uns quatro meses. Ele disse que já havia terminado com ela e que tinha que me contar a verdade.

Na hora eu levei um choque bem grande e sem conseguir conter o choro perguntei a ele:

** - Por que fez isso comigo Yamcha? Tanto tempo juntos e você resolve se envolver com outra. Isso não é justo comigo. Mas eu já devia ter deconfiado.Afinal de contas, você sempre foi um sem vergonha, não é mesmo?**

-**Mas Bulma!Eu ando muito inseguro. Você só fica paparicando o Vegeta.Lembra quando ele chegou do espaço e você só faltou dar banho nele? Lembra quando a nave explodiu e você saiu feito louca pelo jardim para acudi-lo?E antes mesmo dele voltar, você ficava olhando para o céu se perguntando: **_**"O que o Vegeta está fazendo agora?"**_** O que o Vegeta é isso...?O que o Vegeta aquilo...?O que você queria que eu fizesse? É natural pois depois disso tudo eu me senti inseguro e fui procurar carinho .**

Que desculpa esfarrapada...Que ódio!

**- Ai, não justifique sua atitude com tantas bobagens. Isso que você disse não faz sentido algum.A única coisa que faz sentindo aqui é que você é um canalha.**

Não agüentei mais olhar para a cara de Yamcha . Não há como conversamos mais sobre isso agora.Confesso que não sei lhe dar com a traição.Tudo o que tenho que fazer é me deitar e tentar esquecer disso tudo.Amanhã conversarei com ele com a cabeça fria.

Tranquei a porta do meu quarto, pois não quero que ele venha atrás de mim. Agora a pouco alguém bateu na porta, mas sinto que não era ele. Não sei quem era... O toque era diferente. Um toque preocupado e cuidadoso. Não era mamãe, talvez Vegeta...Será? Meu deus! Estou sendo ridícula.

Agora quero dormir profundamente para ter a sensação de que pela manhã tudo passou de apenas um pesadelo. Vamos ver como essa situação vai ficar , apesar de não querer pensar em nada disso agora, o que é impossível para mim.

CONTINUA...


	2. Ressaca Moral

O Diário de Bulma

_O Diário de Bulma_

_Capítulo_

_2_

_**Ressaca Moral! .**_

**24 de Maio:**

Os próximos dias foram muito torturantes. Estava em uma depressão profunda, mas levando a vida como se tem que levar: trabalhando, ocupando a mente e vivendo na presença de Yamcha.

Resolvemos não terminar uma relação tão longa após esse acontecimento. Resolvi dar-lhe outra chance, pois na conversa do dia seguinte ele chorou muito e me pediu perdão de uma forma que me deixou compadecida de sua situação. Assumiu seu erro demonstrando-me um arrependimento sem fim. Eu fiquei sem falar nada, só o analisando. Yamcha me abraçou no jardim, onde conversávamos. Chorou e soluçou e me disse convincentemente e convenientemente:

**- Bulma, nossa história não pode acabar assim. São tantos anos de aventuras. Passamos por muitas situações difíceis juntos. Pôxa vida, até a minha morte você vivenciou... Não é justo acabar assim e, acima de tudo, não é justo o que eu lhe fiz.**

Numa súplica pediu-me perdão. Ai, por Kami-sama!Eu não consegui nem balbuciar se quer uma palavra que pudesse demonstrar nem ódio e nem amor, pois eu, naquele instante, não sabia o que sentia. Eu estava feito uma rocha julgando a força do vento que me batia a face sem ao menos me mexer para desviar dele.

Yamcha me beijou os lábios ardentemente, e diário uma coisa aconteceu: uma repulsa me atingiu o peito e me desviei para o lado. Então pedi:

**- Yamcha, não me leve a mal, mas tenho que lhe pedir que nesses dias me deixe um pouco só. Não se preocupe... Isso não é o término da nossa relação. Por favor, Yamcha apenas uns dias para ficar comigo mesma.**

Pedi segurando um choro abafado. Ele se resignou e aceitou o meu pedido.

O que os olhos vêem o coração sente! -

**25 de maio:**

O sol estava lindo e aproveitei a manhã para ficar ao lado da piscina. É claro que eusinha estava muito triste, mas sorrindo como ninguém. Mamãe pode parecer um pouco lerdinha, mas é só aparência, pois ela veio até a mim para conversar:

** -Bulma querida, está tudo bem com você? **-Ela perguntou preocupada.

Respondi que sim e que estava um pouco desanimada, nada, além disso.

Ela me olhou com uma cara de interrogação e pensou algo por alguns instantes e depois de um tempo ela finalmente perguntou:

**- Há algum problema entre e você e Yamcha? Mas Bulma querida, já disse muitas vezes que tem que parar de sentir ciúmes do Yamchasinho. **

Pelo amor de Kami-sama! Mamãe não tem jeito mesmo. Tratei logo de mudar o rumo da conversa, pois como já disse mamãe não é boba nada, só a cara mesmo... Então, ela que logo percebeu que eu estava mesmo era evitando falar do Yamcha, mais uma vez perguntou se está tudo bem entre a gente e eu respondi:

**-Lógico que está mamãe? Por que não estaria?**

Sei que mamãe não ficou convencida do que eu disse, pois por mais que eu a conheça bem, ela me conhece muito mais. Daí, não insistindo muito, ela disse que ia passar o dia no clube com o papai e se eu não queria ir junto.

** -Não tô com um pingo de saco pra isso. **

**-Mas você tem certeza se que não quer ir ao clube ver aqueles belos e musculosos rapazes de sunga andando pra lá e pra cá? Podíamos convidar uns dois deles para ir ao cinema conosco. O que você acha minha filha?**

_ "Brincadeira! Só pode ser brincadeira!"_ Pensei comigo mesma. Daí diário, fiz uma pergunta pra mamãe que abalou as estruturas. Foi uma curiosidade que não me havia despertado antes.Portanto tive coragem e perguntei:

**-Mamãe me responde uma pergunta com sinceridade. A Sra. já traiu o papai ou papai já traiu a Sra.? **

Mamãe abriu os olhos bem arregalados e gaguejou antes de responder essa pergunta. Mas foi bem sincera:

**- É... Bom Bulma... No começo do casamento, bem antes de eu ter você, nós dois saíamos com outras pessoas. No início eu era bem fiel ao seu pai, até que um dia eu soube que ele tinha uma amante... Oh! Uma secretária da empresa. Muitas vezes ele me deixava sozinha para sair e viajar com ela. Inventava ter que resolver negócios da empresa fora da cidade.**

**- Mamãe, como aceitou uma coisa dessas?- **Perguntei indignada.

**-Oh querida! Eu era muito nova. Casei-me com seu pai, que é bem mais velho do que eu pelo gosto da minha família. Mas eu sempre o amei, desde a primeira vez que o vi. Eu tinha dezessete anos e fantasiava um grande amor.**

**-E no que deu isso mamãe? Não me diga que papai conti...**

** -Oh Não! Bulma querida! Não pense isso do seu pai... Deixe-me terminar de lhe contar. Bom, um dia eu descobri tudo e Bulminha querida... Meu mundo caiu. Mas eu não falei nada para seu pai que eu já sabia de suas andanças com a tal mulher, apenas chorei e me deprimi muitas vezes sem ninguém para desabafar. Um belo dia seu pai viajou com a mulher e ficou uns meses fora e nesse tempo veio até a capital do Oeste meu primo do Sul e eu acabei tendo um caso com ele. Dessa forma eu descobri que ficar com outros homens amenizava de certa forma, a dor de estar sozinha e a depressão que na maioria das vezes me abatia. Com meu primo eu fiquei um tempo e quando acabou o relacionamento fui conhecendo outros rapazes. Mas isso já não ia muito longe mesmo. Seu pai acabou descobrindo e então fiquei aliviada, pois já estava na hora de lavar as roupas sujas acumuladas por tanto tempo.**

**- E ai, o que aconteceu?- **perguntei ansiosa.

**-Ora, seu pai ficou muito arrependido. Eu já havia parado de sair com outros rapazes há um bom tempo. Na verdade, estava cansada daquela vida. Acredito que seu pai tenha feito o mesmo. Nessa época eu estava com dezenove anos e em nossas pazes eu engravidei.**

**-Eusinha, não é mamãe?Aposto que não imaginava que teria uma filha que além de linda seria um gênio!**

** -Oh sim minha querida!É verdade. Eu e seu pai começamos uma nova vida juntos. Durante nove meses eu esperava por você maravilhada e com um sentimento totalmente novo em relação à vida. Seu pai também estava feliz e o seu nascimento o fez mudar da água pro vinho. Hoje seu pai é outro homem... AH! Precisava ver quando você começou a dar seus primeiros passinhos e principalmente começar a fazer seus primeiros cálculos eletrônicos...**

**Ele ficou cada vez mais feliz e orgulhoso. Lembro-me que você ficava o dia inteiro com ele no laborátório e também na oficina com uma chave de fenda tentando construir as coisas... E...**

Seus olhos se abriram e brilharam pelas lembranças. Ela por fim me abraçou forte e disse:

**-Nós te amamos muito ,filha. Muito obrigada por tudo.**

Bom, não vou deixar de dizer aqui que uma emoção muito forte tomou conta de nós naquele inesquecível momento. Mas diário, não pense que foi fácil para mamãe me dizer isso, pois a cada palavra que saia de sua boca, uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos. Naquele momento papai chama mamãe com seu habitual carinho:

-**Vamos querida! O clube nos espera e soube que lá estão vendendo sorvetes maravilhosos.**

Olhei-o com carinho e disse pra mamãe que podia ir sem preocupações. Então ela com um olhar diferente do que o normal me disse:

-** Seja o que for o que está acontecendo com você e o Yamchasinho, seja forte e vá em frente filha, pois eu e seu pai esperamos em breve que vocês dois nos dê um netinho. **

E assim saiu ela daquele jeitinho todo especial de ser. AH, mamãe! Você não tem jeito.

Bom diário, como as coisas são não é mesmo? Estou surpresa com a história de mamãe e papai. Vejo que as piores coisas da vida não acontecem só comigo. Fiquei feliz em saber que mamãe acha que eu sou responsável por sua felicidade e que tendo eu como filha fizesse com que ambos parassem de pensar só em si mesmos e voltassem os olhos para um grande presente que a vida os tinha dado, que sou eu é claro.

Mas não creio que um filho possa mudar tanto a vida assim de alguém e não creio também que um dia terei um, pois não consigo me ver como mãe com mamadeiras e fraudas por todos os lados. Não vou ter um filho... Eu sei que não. Se eu cheguei à idade que estou sem nenhum, é porque não terei mesmo. Não tenho dom para esse tipo de coisa como a Chichi que vive para o marido e o filho. Sei que é egoísmo, mas essa é a verdade. Ainda mais com o Yamcha! Infelizmente não tenho a tolerância da minha mãe para agüentar certas coisas. Talvez seja porque eu não tenha _**AMADO ALGUÉM DE VERDADE.**_

_14h00min hs:_ **Nada melhor que um mergulho e um belo sorvete de chocolate!**

Para a minha linda felicidade consegui perder mais do que aquele kilinho que estava por demais a me incomodar. Mas acho mesmo o que me fez perde-lo foi a tristeza pela qual venho passando!**Oh! Que cruel diário... (DRAMA!!)**

Eu mesma preparei um sorvete de chocolate maravilhoso para mim e o tomei na beirada da piscina. Diário, diário... Estava uma delícia! Uma receita muito especial de sorvete de chocolate com licor que o mestre Kame me ensinou. Que saudade de passar uns tempos lá. Vou ver se em breve passo uns quinze dias na ilha para descansar a cabeça.

Agora tenho que contar algo muito comprometedor... Claro! Hoje a tarde foi estranhamente divertida.

Vou contar desde o começo diário. Na verdade, ainda estou meio... Humm... Digamos que boba... Abobada?! Ai, que coisa! Não sei descrever realmente que estou sentindo. Bom, vamos ao que interessa... He...He...

Eu estava a saborear o meu sorvete crente em estar completamente só. Estava sentada a beira da minha piscina com os pés na água quando der repente chega? Vegeta! Pois então fiquei surpresa. Ele estava com uma toalha nas mãos e diário, você nem imagina... Meu Kami-sama! Ele estava completamente nú. .

Diário, mas que corpo aquele homem tem e que... Bom, não vou escrever isso aqui, não é mesmo?

Mas é claro que eu não iria deixar-lo ficar assim... Portanto o chamei de grosseirão e realmente como ele ousa aparecer nesse estado "interessante" na frente de uma dama como eu? E sabe o que ele me disse?

**-Ora... Não seja idiota garota. Já me viu assim. Bem sabemos que entra no banheiro quando bem entender quando estou no banho. Não vai me dizer que nunca reparou? Portanto, não me venha com frescuras.**

Na hora gaguejei. Não consegui falar, pois senti minhas bochechas queimarem e com certeza estavam vermelhas.

Ele mergulhou na piscina e diário nunca tinha visto direito um homem nú mergulhar na piscina, é engraçado, balança tudo, ainda mais daquele tamanho GG (Grande)... Hi... Hi... Ai se meu diário falasse. Que loucura... Nossa fiquei até vermelha agora.

Continuando a narrativa sem me distrai por MAIORES detalhes dela, fui lá em cima e busquei uma bermuda para ele, joguei-a e disse:

**-Olha aqui Vegeta, se você quiser nadar na piscina, por mim tudo bem, não tenho nada contra isso, mas será que por educação dá para você vestir essa bermuda? Estou me sentindo desconfortável.**

Percebi que Vegeta estava com seu humor sarcástico. Vegeta é assim: quando tem bom humor é sarcástico. Daí ele me respondeu com aquele famoso sorriso no canto da boca:

-** Se sentindo desconfortável?Por que se sou eu quem está sem roupa? **

Daí comecei a perder a paciência e gritei : "

**-Ai, Vegeta seu lunático! Por que você não vai treinar e me deixa em paz hein? Fica nadando nú na piscina como um depravado. O que você acha que vão pensar de uma dama como eu estar em companhia de um homem pelado na piscina?**

Vegeta continuou sorrindo, saiu da piscina flutuando com a bermuda pendurada na ponta do dedo. Pousou perto de mim e calmamente, o que é raro, me disse:

**– Em primeiro lugar saiba que você é uma mulher que fala mais alto que a própria mulher daquele inútil do kakaroto, ou seja, você é completamente mal educada; Em segundo lugar vou vestir essa bermuda, não porque está me mandando vesti-la e sim porque me deu vontade e em terceiro lugar saiba que não recebo ordens, ainda mais de uma idiota como você. Devia dar ordens para o verme daquele quem diz ser seu namorado, pois ele é quem devia ir treinar e talvez quem sabe te deixar em paz.**

Ouvindo Vegeta dizer aquilo calmamente perto de mim, vestindo a bermuda e se divertindo às minhas custas com aquele sorriso estampado no rosto, me deu uma raiva tremenda e diário, não sei o que deu em mim. Comecei a dar socos no peito dele com tanta força que ele soltou uma gargalhada:

**-O que quer fazer?Me espancar ou me matar? Não vai me dizer que quer lutar?...Há... Há... Há... Há...!**

Quanto mais ele ria mais eu o socava, beliscava pateticamente, e seu tivesse uma arma dava um tiro nele. Então diário, ele me pegou no colo e voou comigo em volta da casa... Bem alto. Eu comecei a rir, pois achei muito divertido e ele também não parava de sorrir.

Por um momento enquanto estava em seus braços, senti o seu calor... O vento batia em meu cabelo deliciosamente. Meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, sua mão segurando minha cintura fortemente, minhas pernas apoiadas em seu braço, seu hálito puro, sua respiração, seu cheiro... Tudo! Tudo senti nele. E diário ,confesso que senti uma paixão forte correr em minhas veias. Notei também que meus dedos deslizavam discretamente sobre seu pescoço e foi uma sensação maravilhosa. Senti um desejo profundo, um desejo gostoso, um frio na barriga... Uh!Mas isso estava bom demais e como sempre Vegeta estraga tudo! Acredita que levei um baita susto?O louco do Vegeta me soltou bem alto na piscina. Foi um queda assustadora que quase fiz xixi. Sério mesmo. **Tchibum!!**Cai na água sentindo o tapa dela bem forte nas minhas costas. Doeu... Doeu muito! Portanto minha raiva voltou e o xinguei como nunca:

**- Vegeta seu cretino, lunático, você me paga seu...**

Vegeta então entrou na piscina e nadou até a minha direção e disse:

** - Hum... Mas que interessante... Como pode os terráqueos serem tão fracos? Veja só essa queda insignificante causou um vermelhão nas suas costas. Agora não vai poder usar aquelas suas blusas peladas tão cedo.**

Daí eu fiquei desesperada:

** - O que? Vermelha? ONDE? Não, não diga isso Vegeta. Eu te mato se isso aconteceu.**

Vegeta deu uma gargalhada e disse:

** - Estou brincando sua tola. Hum... Mas como você é vaidosa. Não gosta de ficar marcada, não é mesmo? **

**-Está vermelho sim e estou sentindo queimar. Lunático! Lunático**!

Eu estava realmente queimando, mas Vegeta mais uma vez me pegou no colo e mergulhou comigo para o fundo da piscina. Depois, naturalmente começamos a brincar como dois adolescentes.

Percebi que estava tendo o privilégio de conhecer um lado oculto de Vegeta que espontaneamente ele estava me mostrando. Ele queria que eu conhecesse esse lado que jamais houvera mostrado ou revelado à ninguém. Era outro Vegeta quem estava ali. Não dá nem para acreditar. Mas o mais interessante era o momento pelo qual esquecemos de tudo e em uma simples brincadeira... Nossos corpos dançavam juntos no ritmo da água, minhas pernas estavam enroscadas em seu quadril, estava de frente para ele e seus braços enroscados em minha cintura. Foram algumas raras horas em que perto da imensidão do ato converteram-se apenas em minutos. Um ato simples: contato de pele e respiração, nada mais. Porém em mim causou um efeito afrodisíaco. Acho que para ele também foi, pois às vezes Vegeta me apertava deliciosamente contra seu corpo, fazendo-me senti-lo por inteiro. Aqueles braços fortes em minha volta, aquele corpo junto ao meu fazia-me acelerar a respiração. Ah Diário, eu já falei do cheiro desse homem? Que cheiro maravilhoso tem a pele dele. Um cheiro natural tão atraente e envolvente, uma coisa que me faz arrepiar.

Notei que Vegeta me acariciava discretamente como quem não queria nada. Suas mãos apertavam meus braços, às vezes elas deslizavam sobre minha coxa. Sentia o toque de suas mãos deslizarem sobre meu corpo. Já eu, toquei levemente em seu peito forte, sua pele molhada e quente... Eu deslizava vez ou outra minhas mãos sobre suas largas costas e meus pés deslizavam pela suas lindas pernas.

Bom querido, eusinha narrando tal acontecimento aparentemente parece ter sido a coisa mais erótica do mundo. Para quem poderia ver não, pois tudo era rápido e nada muito comprometedor, mas para mim que estava na pele foi magnífico.

Um tempo depois Vegeta ficou sério e sem falar nada comigo saiu da piscina. Eu perguntei sem entender nada:

**-Hei Vegeta! Aonde você vai?Está tão divertido... Não vá. Vou preparar um lanche bem gostoso para nós dois.**

Ai, diário... Foi bom enquanto durou, pois Vegeta ficou estúpido de uma hora pra outra. Ele estava se enxugando e disse para mim com a maior grosseria do mundo:

**-Garota idiota! **-resmungou -** Você acha mesmo que vou perder meu precioso tempo aqui com você? Tenho mais o que fazer. Não vou superar os poderes de Kakaroto na companhia de uma inútil. Não me amole!**

**- Mas, mas Vegeta...**

Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas ele estava muito agressivo e me deu as costas saindo direto para a cápsula de treino. Para falar a verdade eu não fiquei muito chateada. Continuei nadando e quando deram cinco horas sai da piscina e fui tomar um banho. Fiquei pensando no que havia acontecido e cheguei a conclusão de que foi uma experiência insignificante. Porém passou e para mim não convém ficar pensando nisso, pois não tenho motivos pra ficar pensando no grosseirão do Vegeta (certa insegurança).

Mamãe e papai enfim chegaram. Kuririn veio à procura de Yamcha. Conversamos um pouco até que Yamcha chegou. Com certeza foram discutir coisas sobre o treinamento e a chegada dos andróides.

Bom... Diário, agora estou aqui em meu quarto pensando e escrevendo os acontecimentos desse dia complexo para mim. Estou na sacada sentindo o ar fresco e as estrelas no céu que me inspiram a escrever essas linhas. Agora tenho que estudar um projeto para apresentá-lo ao papai na semana que vem. Tanta coisa para fazer.

Não vi Vegeta o resto do dia.

CONTUNUA...


	3. Memories

O Diário de Bulma

O Diário de Bulma

Capítulo

3

Memories

7 de Junho:

Diário, meu aniversário está chegando e por um momento pensei que pode ser uns dos últimos né? Que horror! Se os andróides me matarem morrerei jovem e atraente. É muito desperdício.

Bom, no mais estou trabalhando muito e tem mais ou menos uma semana que não vejo o Vegeta direito. Eu e Yamcha brigamos ontem. Pois é, o problema nisso tudo é que eu não consigo esquecer o que aconteceu. Pual veio conversar comigo e fui muito sincera com ele. Disse para ele que ia demorar um pouco superar tudo isso. Também, da mesma forma, Pual foi muito sincero comigo. Ele me disse algo que me fez calar e consentir:

** -Yamcha está inseguro Bulma, ele anda percebendo o quanto você está próxima de Vegeta como ninguém jamais esteve. Todos já perceberam isso, menos você, eu acho.**

É, digo que nem discuti, mas tentei jogar a culpa no pobre do Oloong:

**- Aposto que o malicioso do Oloong anda dizendo suas tolices para o Yamcha, não é mesmo? **

Pual só balançou a cabeça lamentando minha fuga infundada. Então me calei e andei pensando depois até onde essa história vai parar.

15 de Junho:

Semana difícil!! Por Kami-sama!-

Oh! Kami-sama! Tenha piedade de uma bela e jovem sofrida como eusinha! Bom, diário acho que acabou tudo. Sim é o fim. Hoje a tarde estava em meu quarto colocando umas roupas novas que comprei em meu armário e Yamcha bateu à porta. Assustei:

**-Ora Yamcha, que susto! Pensei que estava treinando. Que milagre e esse?**

Yamcha estava muito sério, tal como muitas vezes o vi quando ia para uma batalha com o Goku.

**-Bulma, precisamos conversar. Podemos ir até o jardim?**

Deu-me uma coisa estranha quando ele me disse isso. Já estava presentinho.

Fomos até o jardim e sentamos em um quiosque da mamãe. Ela estava ao longe cuidando de suas flores e nos observava.

**-Bem Bulma, o que vou dizer está sendo muito difícil, mas andei conversando com Pual e me dei conta de ser a decisão certa.**

**-Não enrola Yamcha. Diga logo**. -Pedi meio que ansiosa e com medo. Ai ,diário foi muito ruim!

** -Sabe Bulma, vou nos dar um tempo. Depois de tudo que tem nos acontecido, não têm mais sentindo muitas coisas. Conversei com Pual e vamos viajar para treinar. Vai ser melhor assim. Vai ser melhor para que você possa pensar no que realmente quer. Acho que anda muito confusa.**

Olhei para Yamcha engasgada, mas não chorei, apenas disse:

**-Saiba que a culpa não é minha Yamcha. Se existe um culpado nessa história toda, esse culpado é você. Se estava inseguro não tinha necessidade de me trair, bastava chegar e me dizer o que sentia e cair fora. Já que as coisas estão nesse pé, então é o mais sensato a se fazer**.

Foi assim que Yamcha se foi. Ele me deu um beijo e nele senti que fora o ultimo. Fora um beijo cuidadoso e diferente, tal como o primeiro cheio de mistérios e significados. Abraçamo-nos fortemente. Era um adeus.

Mamãe já sabia de tudo, Yamcha já havia conversado com ela. Não me despedi dele na saída, só sei que mamãe chorou durante a tarde toda.Papai lamentou:

**-É um bom garoto o Yamcha, não muito inteligente, mas bom garoto.**

Subi para o meu quarto e lá peguei uma baita caixa de papelão e separei tudo que representava a nossa história.

Sabe diário, estou na verdade sentindo um misto de raiva, nostalgia e tristeza. Separei cartas, presentes, bilhetes, fotos.

Ah!Fotos. É a pior lembrança... A que machuca mais. Numa delas estavam eu nos meus dezesseis anos, ele, Goku, Pual, Oloong.

Como éramos novinhos e sonhadores. Vivemos tantas aventuras. E quando Goku se transformou em Macaco gigante pela primeira vez na nossa frente. Que sufoco passamos. Ah!Os torneios de artes marciais. Viajávamos tanto naquela época. O Ultimo torneio antes do casamento do Goku com Chichi. Como foi divertido. Eu e Yamcha estávamos descobrindo tantas coisas novas nessa época. Foi então a nossa primeira vez... Emocionante!Era a minha primeira vez em tudo. Estava muito segura do que queria e ele foi super carinhoso comigo. Depois gostei tanto que não dava nem sossego pra ele. Hehe!Ele me achava impossível... Mas foi muito bom. Fazíamos amor de verdade!

Lembro-me de quando fomos ao parque de diversões: a cara do Goku encantado com tudo. Como era ingênuo o Goku. Bom, de certa forma ainda é, mas não tanto quanto antes, não é? Na verdade todos nós tínhamos um grau de ingenuidade. Ah!!Tenho tantas fotos dos dias em que passavamos dias e dias na casa do Mestre Kame. Como era divertido. Como Yamcha gostava.

Lembranças boas... Agora é guardar para sempre.

Estive pensando em como as coisas mudam na vida e que tudo se transforma com o tempo. Um dia, por exemplo, Vegeta era nosso inimigo, hoje ele mora na minha casa. Engraçado, não é mesmo? Não consigo conter minhas lágrimas nesse momento. O mundo dá muitas voltas e me pergunto agora o que mais resta acontecer em nossas vidas? Será que esses terríveis andróides vão destruir a terra e nada mais vai restar? Qual a finalidade dessas transformações? Por Kami-sama, preciso de uma resposta!Acredito que só o tempo vai poder satisfazer as minhas dúvidas.

Fui tomar um lanche na cozinha. Minha mãe e meu pai haviam saído. Deve ser porque mamãe estava muito nervosa com a ida de Yamcha e papai gosta de passear com ela nas confeitarias para distrai-la. Vegeta estava na cozinha, suado de tanto treinar. Estava com a cara de satisfeito não sem bem o porquê. Mas ele acabou me dizendo. Acho que estou feliz com isso pelo menos, pois ele confiou em mim. Ele me disse de um jeito que só fala quando estamos a sós:

-Sei que não é bem a hora, mas preciso lhe falar. Estou quase passando pelo nível de Kakaroto. Tenho que treinar mais, não posso perder tempo.

Assim, ele se virou e saiu pela cozinha. Parou uns segundos na entrada e de repente virou-se novamente em minha direção e sorriu pelo canto da boca:

**-Você está acima de tudo que tem acontecido. Não se lamente por um verme fracassado que nem sabe o que quer.**

Eu sorri e ele saiu sem dizer mais nada, sério e pensativo.

Fui para meu quarto e aqui estou agora escrevendo e pensando. Amanhã é outro dia e recupero minhas energias aos poucos. Vou dormir agora diário e espero que meus sonhos sejam mais felizes que minha realidade.

Beijo diário, obrigado por ser meu confidente!

_**Continua...**_


	4. Definitivamente Vegeta é um Idiota

O Diário de Bulma

**_O Diário de Bulma_**

_Capítulo 4_

**12 de julho**

Definitivamente Vegeta é um IDIOTA!!

Ai, diário que raiva do Vegeta! Parece que ele tirou o dia para me infernizar. Estou tentando viver vida nova e ele está me tirando do sério. Meu aniversário está chegando e uma garota linda e atraente como eu não tem que ficar por ai se mordendo de raiva por causa de um inútil como Vegeta.

Logo pela manhã ele começou tudo. Estava no seu terrível mau humor e para completar o quadro eu também estava de TPM.

Todos estavam na mesa do café lindamente preparada com gosto pela minha mãe. Ah mamãe! Está mais animada para meu aniversário do que eu.Portanto ao me ver foi logo me perguntando:

**-****Bulma querida, já resolveu o que vai fazer no seu aniversário?**

**-****Mamãe, eu ainda não sei. Estou pensando em viajar... Fazer um cruzeiro, quem sabe?Conhecer gente nova.**

Papai me apoiou e concordou com a idéia. Já mamãe veio com suas idéias absurdas. Isso me tira do sério. Ela teve a coragem de me sugestionar:

** -Oh querida! Por que não convida Vegeta para fazer o cruzeiro com você pelo litoral do Sul? É um dos mais românticos que existem e...**

A interrompi antes que a conversa me comprometesse ainda mais:

**-Ora mamãe, de onde você tira essas idéias malucas?** -Gritei abobada e completamente envergonhada.

Mamãe insistia:

-**Mas Bulma, Vegeta é um atraente, sexy e belo rapaz. Farão um lindo casal.**

E para piorar papai agravava a situação:

**-É uma ótima idéia querida. Só creio Vegeta que você não deva sair por ai matando ninguém nessa viagem. Você é um rapaz muito nervoso, deve se preocupar mais em se divertir e sair com as belas garotas. Bulma é muito bonita não acha?**

Vegeta estava rubro e sua cara estava fechada. Parecia que ia explodir.

Ele olhou para meu pai sem se quer me notar e disse:

**-Seu velho idiota! Como ousa me dizer tantas besteiras? Não vê que estou treinando?Como podem pensar em coisas imbecis enquanto falta pouco para esse planeta insignificante ser destruído? Não tenho que ficar perdendo tempo com essa idiota, ainda mais viajar. Eu ficaria louco em poucos dias ao lado dela.**

Ai, diário, o sangue subiu em minha cabeça e dei um pitoco bem forte na cabeça da Vegeta.

Ele provavelmente não sentiu nada, mas isso foi o suficiente para irritá-lo cada vez mais. Ia continuar as suas ofensas, porém desta vez eu não permiti. Disse-lhe com tom alto e firme:

-Escuta aqui Vegeta. Você pode até tentar me ofender, mas jamais irei permitir que trate mamãe e papai dessa maneira. Se não está satisfeito, vá embora, pois não está sendo obrigado a ficar aqui e muito menos a nos tolerar, apesar de que o bom senso nos a diz (a pessoas bem educadas e bem resolvidas é claro) que deve ser bem grato, pois não se esqueça que nós o recebemos tão bem aqui em nossa casa. Se estiver tão incomodado, se retire. Ouviu bem?

Ele ficou calado me fitando espantado até que o telefone me chama.

Bem Diário você nem imagina quem era... Ai... O Maurício. Com certeza já havia chegado a seus ouvidos que eu e Yamcha desmanchamos.

Vegeta chegou até a sala. Parecia até que estava querendo ouvir minha conversa no telefone. Mas diário (**suspiros lamentosos), **a troco de que ele ouviria? É indiferente. Ora essa!Pra mim também não faz diferença nenhuma, não é mesmo?

Pois é, como ia escrevendo, Maurício estava tão gentil comigo como um cavalheiro. Sabe tratar bem uma dama como eu... Hi... Hi... Ai, diário ele me chamou pra sair e acho que vou aceitar. Fiquei de dar uma resposta amanhã, mas não sei se vou, pois ainda estou meio atordoada com tudo. O Maurício é que é um bom rapaz... Fez-me rir muito pelo telefone.

Vegeta como sempre é que me irrita. Encostou-se na parede com os braços cruzados e ficava me olhando sério, pensativo. Deu-me nervoso e dei as costas para ele. Quando virei de novo já não mais estava lá. Ai Vegeta sinceramente eu não sei o que fazer para saber o que se passa na sua cabeça. Você é um mistério pra mim. Há dias que me trata bem, outros mau, horas parece um pouco amável, outras extremamente agressivo comigo. Como se eu tivesse culpa de Goku ser mais forte do que ele.

Por falar em Goku, esses sayajins são mesmo um problema. Chichi me ligou agora a noite para saber quando ia aparecer por lá. Reclamou que o Goku anda o dia inteiro com o Piccolo e leva o Gohan junto. Ela sabe que estão treinando para a chegada dos terríveis andróides que aquele jovenzinho do futuro nos alertou, mas que se não fosse isso, impediria que seu filho virasse um delinqüente. Têm que treinar para o bem da terra não é mesmo?

Por falar em jovenzinho do futuro... De onde será que ele veio. Ele é tão bonito e inteligente. Se ele não fosse tão novinho poderia convidá-lo para sair... Mas eu nem sei onde ele está. Ops! Veja só: estou falando como a louca da mamãe.

É o Vegeta que está me deixando pirada. Durante o resto do dia, quando não está treinando, fica implicando comigo, mas agorinha mesmo nossa briga foi bem feia.

Ainda bem que mamãe e papai não estavam em casa. Não comentei nada com ela.

Ai, Diário se não fosse você não sei o que seria da minha vida.

Bom, eu havia saído do banho e estava assistindo ao um filme quando Vegeta chegou me dizendo que não tinha roupas limpas. Daí eu falei para ele reclamar com a empregada pois eu não fazia esse serviço. Ele me chamou de imprestável e idiota. Então eu fiz uma coisa que ninguém poderia imaginar que eu pudesse dizer:

**-Vai a M... ¨7(#**

Isso mesmo! Cansei. Mas ele disse com aquele jeito arrogante:

-**Além de ser imprestável é uma mulher vulgar.**

Eu não agüentei e explodi. Levantei-me do sofá e dei um tapa em seu rosto e ele por sua vez me segurou pelos pulsos e ficou me fitando sério e pensativo. Olhava-me tão fundo como se me conhecesse muito bem. Eu estava muito irada, nervosa com aquilo tudo. Com aquele descaso:

**-Me solte Vegeta. Sabe o que você é? Um sayajin fracassado, um príncipe decaído. É um absurdo! A raça dos Sayajins é a maior prostituta de todo o universo. Quanta estupidez! Venderam-se para Freeza a troco de seu próprio fim.**

Diário minha língua nunca destilou tanto veneno assim na vida. Eu parecia uma metralhadora de ofensas e disse cada coisa horrível para ele. E foi por isso que pela primeira vez na vida vi um olhar triste de decepção e raiva em Vegeta. Ele me empurrou no chão com força e cai em cima do meu braço. Vegeta simplesmente se virou e saiu com uma dor muda, sem grito, sem ação. Sumiu na sacada sem deixar sinal.

Senti-me horrível e ali mesmo no chão chorei muito.

Meu braço dói agora, mas sinceramente não me importo. Meu coração está explodindo de remorso. Escrevi um bilhetinho pedindo perdão e deixei no seu quarto. Não sei se vai adiantar, mas tenho que fazer minha parte. Ai, diário, que dias difíceis esses pelos quais tenho passado. Parece que minha vida tem virado de cabeça para baixo

17 de Julho

Uns dias com Kuririn e Kame.

Bom, acabou que eu não aceitei o convite do Maurício. No dia seguinte fui para casa do Mestre Kame passar uns dias com ele, Kuririn e Oloong.

Kuririn terminou com a garota que ele estava. Tava meio pra baixo e conversamos muito. Disse que já não estava mais com esperança de encontrar alguém legal para passar o resto da vida:

** -****Veja bem Bulma... -**Desabafou meu amigo careca: **-**** Não sou tão forte como Goku e os outros e além do mais, mesmo se treinasse mil anos, não chegaria nem um centímetro ao nível deles. Eu não tenho muito a que me agarrar em termos de expectativas para o futuro. Sou um cara fracassado. Nem se quer tenho uma namorada que me ame de verdade. Acho que vou passar o resto da vida com o Mestre Kame e suas revistas de mulher pelada. Isso não é vida para um guerreiro, mesmo sendo um simples como eu.**

Ai, diário é de cortar o coração. Pobre Kuririn... Está pior do que eu. Conhecemos-nos há muito tempo e ele sempre foi problemático, mas muito corajoso.

Vejo que está piorando:

- Kuririn, você está exagerando!Tenha paciência , pois a grande amor chega quando menos se espera.

Ele me sorriu com carinho e me perguntou como eu estava e é claro que contei tudo o que havia acontecido para ele.

Acho que foi bom eu ter vindo pra cá e parar de pensar no meu próprio e belo umbigo. Só avisei ao papai que viria. Sai de casa sem falar com mais ninguém.

Estar aqui agora com essa noite linda lá fora me faz esquecer de tudo e me lembrar dos felizes momentos que passei nessa pequena ilha, das pessoas que aqui já estivera, e que tanto já sofreram com amor nessa mesma casa. Falo de Lunsh. Pobre Lunsh! Não deu certo mesmo com o Tenshihan.

Lembro-me dela cozinhando para todos nós com o olhar discreto para ele. Fizeram muitas confidencias um ao outro e agora estão separados como eu e Yamcha.

Bom, é melhor parar com isso se não vou acabar chorando. Oloong está me chamando lá fora. O churrasco está cheirando aqui dentro. HUMM! Uma bela noite na praia com um delicioso churrasquinho era tudo que eu precisava.

**Depois eu VOLTO...**

**P.S: Peguei mestre kame e olhando trocar de roupa agora pouco na fechadura quando sai do banho. Ai que ódio, ele não muda nunca!**

**Nota:**** ser atenta para isso.**

**Ai Diário a noite estava boa demais para ser verdade. Oloong conseguiu estragar tudo**.

Fizemos uma linda fogueira e nos sentamos em volta dela. Mestre Kame cuidava bem do churrasco. A cerveja estava uma delicia... Geladinha! Até a tartaruga tomou. Eu e Kuririn continuávamos a nossa conversa sobre nossas frustrações e com a bebida a coragem de contar certas coisas foi além da conta. Ai, sei que vou me arrepender amanhã diário.Sabe, conversamos mais sobre aquela conversa de encontrar alguém para dividir as experiências, a vida. Daí tocou uma música que tem tudo haver com a gente. Cantamos aos berros, bêbados e felizes.

É essa:

_**Amor meu Grande Amor**_

**Amor, meu grande amor,**

**Não chegue na hora marcada,**

**Assim como as canções, como as paixões e as palavras.**

**Me veja nos seus olhos,**

**Na minha cara lavada.**

**Me venha sem saber se sou fogo , ou se água.**

**Amor, meu grande amor,**

**Me chega assim bem de repente.**

**Sem nome ou sobrenome,**

**Sem sentir o que não sente.**

**Que tudo o que ofereço é meu calor, meu endereço... Lá, Lá, Lá...**

Pois é, estava indo tudo muito bem. Estávamos conversando, contando piada, rindo, se divertindo até que surgiu o assunto sobre Yamcha. Kuririn me perguntou se a nossa separação era mesmo definitiva e eu disse que não sabia direito. Perguntei pra ele se ele o tinha visto.

-**Bem Bulma, ele esteve aqui um final de semana desses. -**Respondeu Kuririn.

Bem eu já imaginava. Kuririn me disse que ele estava meio tristonho. Daí Oloong olhou sério para Kuririn e:

-**Ora!Yamcha, triste?! Mas é claro, pois você ficava dando mole para o Vegeta na frente dele. Primeiro quando o cara chega do espaço só falta dar banho pessoalmente nele. Depois aquele churrasco... Vegeta você quer molho? Vegeta você quer isso? Vegeta você quer aquilo? Pois eu concordo inteiramente com Yamcha. Eu também terminaria com você Bulma, pois o que você fez não foi legal, não foi mesmo.**

Ai, que vontade de matar o Oloong. Dei bem um soco na cabeça dele e deixei bem claro que fui eu quem terminou com Yamcha, tudo por que ele havia me traído. Mas ai o Oloong teve a petulância de me dizer que eu merecia.

Mestre kame pediu para que parássemos de brigar e aproveitássemos a noite. Depois conversamos um pouco sobre os andróides e nos perguntamos se tudo daria certo. Nossa confiança está depositada em Goku, mas passou uma coisa pela minha cabeça. Quem sabe devíamos depositar nossas esperanças também em Vegeta e confiássemos mais nele? Será que ele se tornaria uma pessoa melhor?

Descobri agora que para me redimir com minhas ofensas para com ele eu deveria demonstrar que acredito que ele possa conseguir o que quer. A partir de hoje vou confiar nele. Olhei para o céu estrelado e suspirei de saudades... Seria dele? Por que desde que cheguei aqui ele não sai da minha cabeça? Lembrei-me daquele dia na piscina e a mesma sensação me tomou. O cheiro dele, o calor de seu corpo, a respiração. Nossa! Estou tomada de um enorme desejo. Kami-sama eu devo estar ficando louca. Ai, Vegeta! Depois que você entrou na minha vida ficou tudo tão confuso. Eu já não sou mais a mesma. Eu quero a velha Bulma de **VOLTA!**

**13 de Julho**

Dia na praia.

Fiquei o dia torrando no sol. Mas até que peguei uma corzinha.

Eu estou sem apetite... Agora a noite que eu fui fazer um lanche.

Liguei para a mamãe e ela me disse que o Mauricio esteve lá em casa e tomou um chá com ela. Segundo ela, falaram muito sobre mim. Espero que mamãe não tenha falado muita besteira.

Perguntei sobre Vegeta e ela disse que ele não sai da cápsula de treinamento e que não o vê todos os dias. Apenas pediu para que lhe levassem almoço e jantar. Está dormindo por lá mesmo. Ai, diário que coisa!Vegeta... Vegeta... Não consigo para de pensar em você. Eu só posso estar ficando louca.

**04h30min da manhã: **Não consigo dormir. Acabei de dar uma volta pela casa e sentei perto da praia. Preciso dar um jeito rápido na minha vida. Sinto que as coisas estão saindo do meu controle. Hoje mesmo voltarei pra casa. Verei o que farei para meu aniversário. Não sei se faço uma festa ou faço o cruzeiro na costa do Sul. Nossa!Como as horas custam a passar. Vou tentar dormir se não amanhã voltarei pra casa cheia de olheiras.

Boa Noite Diário!

CONTINUA...


	5. Dúvidas no ar

O Diário de Bulma

_O Diário de Bulma_

Capítulo 5

16 de Julho:

Dúvidas no ar...

Ora meu diário, Vegeta está me surpreendendo desde quando cheguei de viagem.

Hoje ele resolveu não treinar e passou o dia inteiro comigo. Nossa! Dá para acreditar? O Vegeta por minha conta? Não há ninguém nesse mundo que presenciasse tal acontecimento e ficasse cheio de dúvidas: Por quê?

Vegeta surpreendentemente chegou à sala e sentou-se no sofá ao lado do qual eu estava e começou a puxar conversa comigo.

**-Bulma, diga-me agora, você tem noticias de Kakaroto?**

Perguntou-me e com cuidado, mas ao mesmo tempo com o tom de voz imperativo, como se desse uma ordem. Fiquei um pouco com cara de boba e surpresa, como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta, pois juro por kami-sama que jamais imaginaria que Vegeta pudesse me dirigir à palavra normalmente depois daquelas coisas horríveis que eu disse a ele. É... Não dava para imaginar. Então respondi gentilmente. Era o mínimo que podia fazer:

**-Olha Vegeta, as notícias que tenho sobre Goku não são grandes coisas... Apenas o de sempre. Chichi me ligou e me contou que ele está treinando muito com Piccolo e Gohan. Nada mais, além disso.**

Enquanto falava com Vegeta percebi que ele olhava para minhas pernas, fiquei meio que incomodada, não incomodada como quando Mestre Kame apronta das suas, mas... Ai, diário! Para falar a verdade não sei explicar, mas também senti certo lisonjeio.

Com um gesto automático, peguei a almofada e as cobri quase que discretamente. Ele notou e desviou os olhos encabulados, mas salvei a situação**. **

**-Não se preocupe com Goku Vegeta. Você está treinando incrivelmente bem. Nunca vi ninguém tão dedicado.**

Daí eu resolvi pedir desculpas por aquele dia sobre tudo que disse a ele. Então ele só fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, sem me olhar nos olhos, sentado com sua pose oponente e seus braços cruzados.

Querido diário, já lhe disse que Vegeta ficou praticamente por minha conta?Então mais tarde, bem depois do almoço, depois de eu ter tirado um gostoso cochilo, resolvi ir ao shopping fazer umas compras.

Vesti meu vestido rosa que eu adoro e uma sandália da mesma cor com saltinho baixo. Fiquei linda, mais do que já sou.

Estava muito calor e falei com ele para descer a fim de abrir a cápsula do meu carro, mas ele me puxou pela mão de repente e me levou até a sacada, me pegou no colo e saiu voando. Nossa! Quase perdi minha bolsa e levei um baita susto. Pela segunda vez ele me leva pra voar. Engraçado, Yamcha fazia isso só quando era necessário. Parece que Vegeta faz porque gosta... Será que estou louca?Ai meu Kami-sama, eu bem que aproveitei e tirei uma casquinha de Vegeta enquanto estava em seu colo. Só pra analisar o material, deslizei a minha mão discretamente pelo seu peito, como antes no dia da piscina. Que peito bem trabalhado... Respirei suavemente perto de seu pescoço e senti aquele cheiro tão bom que Vegeta tem. Ai... Só de descrever sinto que vou desmaiar... UHHH!Bom... É... Já no shopping fiz o pobre do Vegeta andar pelas lojas e carregar sacolas pra mim feito um louco, mas por gratidão dei-lhe muitos presentes. Meu Deus como vegeta é exigente... Já cheguei à conclusão que esses sayajins são todos iguais, além de eu comprar roupas de presente para ele, ele fez questão de escolher as mais caras. Vegeta tem bom gosto. É vaidoso, mas para o bom da coisa ele não é nada orgulhoso. Depois fomos lanchar. Mas nossa! Como Vegeta come... A conta quase me assustou! Ainda bem que tenho cartão de crédito. Ele comia como um leão faminto.

Ai, Diário... Estou bem cansada... Hoje o dia foi tão bom com Vegeta. Estou sentindo algo tão diferente. Esse algo me deixa cheia de dúvidas e medo. Mamãe está me chamando, acho que é telefone para mim.

**20 de Julho: ****Sábado**

Pela manhã estava na sacada do meu quarto lendo uma revista e vi um cara loiro saindo da cápsula de treinamento. Assustei quando percebi que era Vegeta transformado em super sayajin. É melhor eu não dizer nada a ele que eu o vi assim. Devo ser o mais discreta possível.

Ai, mamãe e papai não estão parando em casa esses dias. E ainda tenho que mostrar uns registros de cápsulas que papai tem que mandar para o mercado. Vou catalogar isso agora. Volto mais tarde.

**14h30min da tarde**

Nossa! Acabei de catalogar tudo agora. Vou dizer a papai que não tenho que ficar fazendo essas coisas, para isso temos os funcionários da corporação, mas geralmente eles não fazem nada direito.

No momento estou na minha banheira tomando um banho delicioso de espumas. Vou sair com Maurício hoje. Ele me convidou para ir o cinema. Vegeta é que me desprezou o dia inteiro, nem me dirigiu a palavra e nem veio me ver, por isso não vou lamentar. Tenho que curtir a minha vida. Vou acabar esse banho, fazer um lanche bem gostoso. Uh!Tenho que ver uma roupa bem linda, depois do cinema é bem provável que vamos a uma boate... Vai ser divertido.

21 de Julho

Ontem a noite foi bem divertida. O filme foi bom e a boate estava ótima. Bebi pacas e estou de ressaca.

Ai, o Maurício!Já estava me esquecendo dele. Ele foi um amor, carinhoso e atencioso. Quando ele me trouxe em casa, tentou me dar um beijo. Eu o evitei o máximo, mas não pude escapar. Foi de surpresa, foi um beijo caloroso da parte dele, mas da minha parte foi tão frio como um dia de inverno. Ele notou minha distância e não insistiu em continuar comigo ali. Despedi-me e entrei em casa apressada e confesso irritada com ele. Minha cabeça tá confusa e dolorida. Vou dormir mais um pouco.

**Mais tarde:**

Minha querida amiga Lila, amiga de faculdade, me ligou. Ela agora está morando em outro lugar. Estava morrendo de saudades dela. Dei a besteira de contar tudo pra ela que anda acontecendo. Falei do Maurício e do beijo de ontem. Disse para ela que vamos sair hoje para conversamos. Na verdade ele me ligou dizendo que precisava falar muito comigo. Dei besteira em contar, pois Vegeta ouviu tudo. Ele estava na sala ao lado o tempo todo fazendo não sei o que. Mas eu não agüentei e acabei brigando com ele:

** -Vegeta seu pai não te deu educação? Ouvindo conversa dos outros ao telefone.**

Fiquei vermelha e ele me respondeu gritando:

-** Sua tonta! Acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor?Eu não estava ouvindo sua conversa idiota. Estava aqui por acaso, e não tenho culpa que seja uma mulher tão mal educada que fala tão alto no telefone que dá para ouvir do lado de fora. Ora não me amole com suas cretinices. Nada que venha de você me importa. Tenho mais o que fazer. **

Daí, como sempre a ultima palavra é a dele e assim saiu da sala sem se virar para trás e me ignorando, apenas murmurou, e eu ouvi, um _"Garota impertinente e escandalosa."_

Droga, que droga! Esse Vegeta!Por que ele tem que ficar por ai pelos cantos da casa como um fantasma. Bom, vou me arrumar, daqui a pouco Maurício vem me buscar.

**22 de Julho 01h30min da manhã:**

Não consigo dormir, nem tirar da minha cabeça o que aconteceu hoje.

Mamãe estava na sala e Vegeta estava encostado na parede silencioso, como se estivesse esperando algo. Eu já estava pronta e esperando por Maurício. Sentei ao lado de mamãe e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro. Senti o olhar de Vegeta em minha direção, mas não ousei olha-lo de volta. Mamãe me perguntou se já havia decidido o que ia fazer no meu aniversário. Eu ainda não sei. Então ela me disse:

-**Ora Bulma querida! Tem que decidir rápido para eu tomar as providências necessárias.**

Ela se levantou:

** -Olhe meus queridos vou saindo. Vegetasinho se precisar de qualquer coisa fique à vontade.**

Ela me olhou e me beijou o rosto, notou que estava me perguntando aonde ela iria mais uma vez.

**-Bulma Querida, vou numa recepção na empresa. Seu pai já está lá me esperando. Divirta-se com o Mauricinho. Ele é um belo rapaz.**

Assim ficamos sós, eu e Vegeta na sala. Eu olhava o relógio do meu pulso a toda hora. Mauricio estava atrasado. Vegeta olhava o da parede com ironia.

Peguei um livro e comecei a folheá-lo nervosamente. Vegeta estava no mesmo lugar, encostado em seu canto preferido da parede com os braços cruzados e aquele sorriso descarado no canto da boca. Aquilo estava começando a me irritar. Maurício completamente atrasado, e eu completamente envergonhada com o bolo que estava levando na frente do Vegeta. (vermelha) Estava sem saber o que fazer diário, já havia se passado meia hora. Mauricio não apareceu. Vegeta fixara os olhos em mim. Eu nunca o tinha visto de tal maneira. Aliás, ultimamente eu sou a única pessoa na face desta terra que tem conhecido parte do Vegeta que ninguém mais conhece. E isso é de enlouquecer qualquer um. Ele continuava a me olhar daquele jeito estranho. Então me levantei do sofá e dirigi-me até o aparelho de som. Coloquei uma música aleatoriamente do meu CD e começou a tocar uma música romântica. Virei-me incomodada para Vegeta e disse para ele que podia rir, pois eu sabia que ele se comprazia do meu bolo:

**-Pode rir é gargalhar á vontade. O que está esperando?**

Vegeta se aproximou um pouco de onde eu estava e deu um sorriso calhorda. Disse pra mim com o mesmo sorriso.

** -Mas como é boba.**

Bruscamente me aproximei dele e levantei a mão para esbofetear sua cara. Mas como seu reflexo é bom ele alcançou meu pulso tão rápido que assustei. Então eu o pedi para que me soltasse:

**-Me larga seu verme Lunático.**

Então ele gargalhou ainda segurando meus pulsos:

** -Veja só quem está aprendendo rápido. Hum!A garota terráquea anda revendo a lição de vocabulário do grande Vegeta!.**

Estava há muito irritada com as ironias e grosserias de Vegeta.Portanto eu disse com tom de voz meio choroso:

** -Por que está fazendo isso comigo seu...? Me solta senão... **

Ele não me deixou completar:

-**Senão o que? Vai me Matar? Vai lutar comigo? Há... Há... Há... Há... Já sei pela sua cara quer me matar não é? Então antes teremos que lutar... Há... Há... Há...**

Ao dizer isso ele soltou o meu pulso e agarrou minha cintura rapidamente contra seu corpo e me apertou firme junto a ele olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Comecei a socar forte seu peito, mais forte que eu podia e pelo o que vi, ele se divertia com aquilo tudo.

Ai, diário a sensação do corpo de Vegeta contra o meu foi alucinante. Ele me pegava de um jeito que só um homem de verdade sabe fazer. Seu sorriso ao me olhar era sexy e envolvente. Seus braços fortemente envolvidos em meu corpo faziam com que eu o sentisse por completo. Fui tomada de um enorme desejo e eu sabia que eu não podia deixar de me envolver com aquela sensação. Então diário, quando eu o ia xingá-lo ,ele me interrompeu com seus lábios quentes sobre os meus. Sua boca se encaixava perfeitamente sobre a minha e o movimento dos seus lábios era deliciosamente excitante. Foi assim que esqueci de tudo em minha volta e me entreguei ao seu beijo.

Passei meus dedos fortemente entre seus cabelos negros, demonstrando que eu o queria de todas as formas naquele momento. Já Vegeta, suas carícias demonstravam experiência e perfeição. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas me levando num vai e vem discreto ao seu corpo. Com esse ritmo seus lábios procuravam meu colo e depois meu pescoço. Estávamos com a temperatura de nossos corpos elevados. Seu calor emanava seu cheiro ardente e nos entregamos naquele momento às carícias mais íntimas. Ele me absorvia por completo e eu em estado de êxtase profundo. Ele foi me levando até a parede e me encostou, por ironia, no seu canto preferido. Nossa respiração estava completamente acelerada. Eu nunca havia sentido tanto desejo em minha vida. Meu coração estava batendo como um tambor, senti vontade de dizer a ele o quanto gostava dele, como eu o queria bem, mas me contive. Vegeta me acariciava e me beijava ardentemente e senti que também me desejava. Ele me levantou contra a parede e minhas pernas cruzaram-se em seu quadril. Foi então que o telefone tocou sem parar e parece que despertamos de um sonho. Assim percebi que estávamos quase nos entregando um ao outro. Parece que ele teve a mesma reação do que eu, de que aquilo poderia ser perigoso para nós dois. Então bruscamente, nos afastamos um do outro e nossa respiração ainda ofegava. Sai para atender ao telefone. Vegeta ficou sério der repente como se tivesse pensando em como poderia ser tão fraco, algo assim. Olhou-me depois como uma cara de poucos amigos. Atendi ao telefone: era Maurício. Quando me virei de volta para ele com o telefone no ouvido ele havia sumido.

**-Alô Mauricio! O que aconteceu? Fiquei te esperando há um tempão.**

Se eu não tivesse em um estado completamente absorto em tudo que acabara de acontecer, provavelmente estaria nervosa. Estava apenas sem fôlego ao telefone. Ele notou.

** -Bulma, está cansada. O que foi?**

** -Nada! Só corri para atender ao telefone. Imaginei que fosse você. Estava longe do aparelho.**

Ele então me pediu desculpas, disse que quando saiu do escritório para vir me apanhar seu carro havia sido roubado. Ele teve que ir à polícia e mais tarde veio uma ocorrência de um carro encontrado em cima de uma árvore na estrada 23. O que foi muito estranho. E na minha dúvida de como o carro pode ter ido para lá, veio-me uma resposta na cabeça. Vegeta! Como ele pode ter sido tão cruel comigo? Ele tramou tudo, fez isso para que eu não saísse e planejou para que tudo isso acontecesse entre nós dois? Que ódio diário! Como ele é cruel. **Mas na verdade, para abrir o jogo, não estou com ódio.**

Pensando agora melhor, se Vegeta fez tudo isso, foi apenas para que eu não saísse com Maurício. Vegeta tem andado estranho desde quando comecei a sair com ele. Tiro essa conclusão pela sua expressão de atordoado e meio que "_Puts, que idiota eu sou por deixar me levar por essa garota." Seja_ lá o que for. Ah! Vegeta! O problema é que eu também penso assim e estou meio arrependida. Agora não consigo dormir... Meu coração bate de ansiedade. Não consigo tirar seu beijo, seu corpo, seus olhos intensamente negros a me olhar bem no fundo. O gosto da sua boca ainda está na minha, seu cheiro ainda está na minha pele. Ainda bem que isso não foi mais longe. Ainda bem...

**23 de Julho:**

Como já era de esperar não preguei os olhos. Amanheceu um belo dia de sol e fui tomar café da manhã com mamãe na piscina; Rezei para não topar com Vegeta, mas ele estava no jardim preparando para treinar. Olhou-me rapidamente e se virou em direção à cápsula de treinamento. Eu por minha vez o avistei pensativa até ele entrar na cápsula. Acho que esses vão ser os dias em que Vegeta irá ficar isolado e eu me sinto tão triste por isso. Mamãe notou minha tristeza que eu não conseguia disfarçar e então me disse para me animar:

**-Bulma querida! Estive pensando sobre seu aniversário. Que tal darmos uma linda festa aqui nesse jardim? Poderíamos fazer um lindo bufê e convidar todos seus amigos... O que acha querida? Isso vai ser tão bom para você Bulma. Juro que você pode fazer do seu jeito. Não vou interferir nem para escolher os doces. O que você acha filha?**

Se a intenção de mamãe era realmente me animar ela conseguiu. Posso me dedicar totalmente à festa, fazer a lista de convidados, mudar o visual... Seria maravilhoso. Vou dar essa festa e vou surpreender a todos e melhor eu ir tirando Vegeta da minha cabeça, apesar da imensa química que nos une e a minha beleza que o atrai. Não ia dar certo mesmo... Será que estou sendo sincera comigo?Ah! Bom, vamos lá!

Essa festa vai BOMBAR

CONTINUA...


	6. Vegeta e bebida: Combinação dos deuses

_**O Diário de Bulma **_Capítulo 6

Vegeta e bebida: uma combinação dos deuses!

**28 de Julho **

Para começar eu quero deixar bem claro que eu não vou ficar me preocupando com o Vegeta. Desde que aconteceu aquela "fraqueza" entre nós ele está se achando o rei do pedaço. Portanto diário, Vegeta está eliminado do meu pensamento. Mas aquele beijo... Ai... Ai**... (cara de preocupada)**.

Deixando isso para lá, vamos falar da minha festa no próximo mês: fiz uma lista de convidados agradável e decidi colocar nela o nome dos meus paqueras preferidos. Bom, mas é claro que não posso deixar de chamar meus queridos amigos. Por falar nisso, liguei para o Kuririn e ele ficou animado. Vai me dar uma mãozinha... Perae! Ai! Tem alguém batendo na porta...

Ai Deus! Era o Vegeta! Ai, Diário!Já volto! Ele me chamou para irmos para o jardim...

Mais tarde:

Definitivamente passei um grande aperto agora. O Vegeta quase me matou de susto...

Vegeta bateu na porta do meu quarto. Levei um susto vendo que era ele. Francamente diário, fiquei envergonhada, pois desde aquele dia, mal temos nos falado. Então como se nada tivesse acontecido ele me disse:

**-Bulma, venha até o jardim. Preciso de você.**

Juro que se ele tentasse me beijar outra vez ele ia ver comigo. Mas não era nada disso. Ele queria que eu verificasse um problema na gravidade da cápsula. Estava com defeito, então verifiquei para ele. Era apenas um defeito bobo. Já que sou muito inteligente consegui detectar o problema na hora. Ele ficou surpreendido com minha inteligência eficaz dizendo:

**-Você foi muita rápida. Tem certeza que arrumou isso direito?**

**- Ora! Mas é claro!Hunf! Esqueceu que sou um gênio?**

Percebi que Vegeta me evitava olhar nos olhos temendo alguma coisa. Para quebrar o gelo eu perguntei:

**-Hei Vegeta!Como anda o treinamento?Como tem se esforçado muito, acredito que já esteja muito forte ou até mesmo superado os poderes de Goku.**

Parece-me que ele ficou animado com a minha pergunta. E Então uma surpresa aconteceu:

**-Quer saber como anda meu treinamento? Então veja e se surpreenda com o meu poder. **

Assim dizendo transformou-se em super Sayajin na minha frente. Seus olhos negros ficaram verdes e seus cabelos tornaram-se de um dourado brilhante - Tal como acontece com Goku.

Fiquei muito emocionada, pois me senti lisonjeada por Vegeta está se mostrando para mim em Super sayajin. Mostrei para ele toda a minha felicidade. Sorri alegremente e ele também sorria. Por um segundo ele me olhou de novo daquele jeito e então comecei a ficar com medo. Ele foi se aproximando de mim, fiquei sem reação e ele foi colocando a mão na minha cintura olhando-me no fundo dos olhos com ar sedutor. Comecei a tremer com o que ele me disse:

**-Responda-me Bulma. Você já beijou um super Sayajin?**

Comecei a gaguejar e quando Vegeta ia me beijar Oloong bate à porta da nave fazendo com que Vegeta se afastasse com grande susto. Então abri a porta e ainda não muito bem com o que Oloong havia me dito na casa do Mestre Kame, perguntei o que ele queria.

**-Hei Bulma!O que você tá fazendo ai dentro com o Vegeta? Que coisa esquisita**.

**-Deixa de conversa Oolong. Diga logo o que quer.**

**-A sua mãe comprou uns lanches super gostosos. Vim chamar para a gente lanchar e jogar uma partida de baralho.**

Olhei para Vegeta e ele estava com os braços cruzados olhando apara Oolong com indiferença. Ele já não mais estava transformado em super sayajin. Então diário, com uma coragem que não sei da onde tirei, puxei a mão de Vegeta com carinho e o levei para lanchar conosco. Ele não a soltou por um tempo e não ficou bravo. Só pode ser outro Vegeta.

Sentamos nos Kiosques perto da Piscina. Mamãe nos esperava e lanchamos todos. Vegeta nada falava. Estava ocupado mastigando. Depois saiu e foi treinar.

É diário... Ainda bem que Oolong chegou. Foi melhor assim. Eu já não estou conseguindo deixar de pensar nele e em tudo que está acontecendo. Vegeta às vezes é tão grosso comigo e outras é tão diferente. Já havia dito antes. Mas seja lá o que estiver acontecendo comigo, espero que não seja nada que me faça sofrer. Espero...

**1 de Agosto **

**Vegeta e bebida: uma combinação dos deuses!**

É diário. Parece-me que a cada dia acontece alguma coisa que me faz aproximar mais de Vegeta. Hoje foi uma sexta feira de muito calor aqui na Corporação Cápsula. Pela manhã até a tarde fiquei na empresa com papai resolvendo assuntos e negócios. Cheguei em casa eram mais ou menos seis da tarde. Tomei um banho refrescante. Finalmente as amostras que encomendei de bebidas para minha festa haviam chegado. Muitas de várias marcas e sabores. Estou pensando em fazer uma festa bem farta e sem frescuras, servida à americana. Uma coisa que deixe a todos bem à vontade. Pedi a papai que acendesse a churrasqueira no jardim para fazermos um pequeno churrasco em família:Uma ótima forma de experimentar as bebidas. Vegeta compareceu. Estava com uma bermuda preta e uma blusa de malha branca. Eu sentei em uma das mesinhas e o chamei. Ele se sentou sem nada a dizer. Então eu o ofereci uma bebida de pêssego:

**-Hei Vegeta! Não quer me ajudar a experimentar bebidas para minha festa?**

Então ele me olhou indignado:

**-Ficou maluca sua idiota?Eu não bebo essas bebidas alcoólicas e você também não deveria.**

Ele não precisava me dizer isso com tal grosseria. Então eu respondi:

**- Você é mesmo um grosso Vegeta. Se for para me chatear pode ir para o seu canto e me deixar em paz.**

E ai aconteceu algo que me deixou abobada. Vegeta respirou fundo e me pediu uma garrafa:

**-Então me dê logo isso. O que está esperando?**

Peguei uma garrafa para ele e ele começou a tomar. Parece que ele gostou. Para começar tomou umas três. Daí começamos a conversar:

**-Vegeta, eu estive pensando. Aqui na terra fazemos muitas coisas para nos distrair. O que os sayajins faziam para se divertir? Não me leve a mal, mas é que eu tenho a impressão que vocês só pensam em lutar.** **- Eu era muito novo quando meu planeta foi destruído. Lembro-me de algumas festas que meu pai dava e algumas que o Freeza realizava. Mas para mim, essas festas não passavam de um palco de bajuladores e interessados no que poderiam receber com o poder de dominação de Freeza.** **- Passei quase o tempo todo treinando... Sendo escravo daquele desgraçado. Gostaria de ter conhecido mais a minha raça fora da influência de Freeza. AH! Freeza, aquele verme maldito! Eu quem deveria tê-lo matado e não Kakaroto.**

Percebi um olhar de revolta em Vegeta enquanto ele falava. Prestava a atenção minuciosamente em tudo que ele fazia e dizia. Então ele pegou mais uma garrafa... Olhou bem pra mim e perguntou:

**-Bulma, responda-me. Você acha que eu superei o nível kakaroto?**

Engoli seco com tal pergunta e o olhei bem nos seus olhos negros. Observei aquela carinha de quem esperava uma resposta sincera. Sua ansiedade me comoveu... O mínimo que podia fazer era realmente ser sincera:

**-Olha Vegeta eu acredito que com força de vontade superamos todos os obstáculos. Eu não posso te dizer que agora você é mais forte do que o Goku, ou Goku está mais forte que você, pois eu não sei como estão às coisas para o lado dele, mas posso dizer que você está mais forte e se superando cada vez mais. Realmente estou admirada pela sua força de vontade e determinação. Estou admirada em como conseguiu se transformar em super Sayajin. Foi incrível!**

Notei que ele percebeu que eusinha estava sendo sincera e deu um sorriso do canto da boca e me fez mais uma pergunta:

**-Esse aqui que acabei de tomar, de que sabor foi?** Eu peguei a garrafa e lhe mostrei:

**-Veja aqui. -**Mostrei-lhe o rótulo - pessêgo**.** Então ele colocou a mão no queixo pensativo, fitando a caixa de gelo das bebidas:

**-Me passe um de maçã, ali à direita.**

Passei pra ele. Confesso que fiquei preocupada, mas parece que o álcool ainda não havia surtido efeito no forte sayajin. Mamãe nos trouxe um pratinho de churrasco. Eu já estava um pouco alta e danei a falar de como eram as coisas antes dele aparecer. Contei de quando éramos crianças: eu, Goku, Chichi, Kuririn, Yamcha. Ele me fazia muitas perguntas do nosso passado. Estava sempre interessado no que Goku fez. Contei dos Torneios de Artes Marciais e de como Goku lutou com Tenshihan e Piccolo. Diário por incrível que pareça Vegeta se divertiu muito com as minhas lembranças. Ele ria como eu jamais o vira rir na minha vida e como muita gente nem sonha em ver um dia. E assim bebemos à vontade. Contei para ele a primeira vez que Goku se transformou em Oozaru e do susto que levamos. Ai diário, como foi divertido! Depois, por um instante, Vegeta ficou pensativo, pois ele olhou pra o céu e seu semblante era de lamento. Talvez ele tenha lamentado não ter vivido tantas coisas como Goku viveu ou talvez se tenha lamentado a forma como cresceu e se fosse diferente ele não tivesse crescido com o coração tão duro, tão amargurado. Sua história seria outra?Quem sabe?Mas o que eu posso dizer aqui nesse meu confessor particular é que Vegeta parecia refletir sobre tudo isso e assim, vendo-o ali, com uma garrafa de bebida na mão, as faces coradas pelo torpor, já meio alto, olhando para o céu, o que só eu aqui no meu mundo tive oportunidade de ver, percebi que ali estava um homem comum com suas dúvidas, medos, esperanças, convicções e lamentações. Ele era como eu, como o homem do bar das sextas feiras. Não se via mais ali o guerreiro sayajin cheio de poderes capazes de destruir a tudo e a todos, mas sim o ser igualmente como os demais do dia a dia. Dessa forma, tomada de um impulso que não sei bem de onde veio, busquei suas mãos para junto da minha e as apertei como se com aquele gesto, eu o pudesse consolar de todas as formas. Então diário, uma coisa aconteceu: Vi uma lágrima discreta escorrer de seus olhos. Ela rolou devagar e escorregou pelo seu queixo. Naquele momento nem se quer respirei com medo de que ele notasse que eu havia percebido. Então para disfarçar, deitei a cabeça nos seus ombros.

**2 de Agosto **

**Calma Bulma, não aconteceu nada... He.he...**

Definitivamente esses dias não têm sido normais. Ontem, quando estava conversando com Vegeta, me lembro de ter deitado a cabeça em seu ombro e depois... Por mais que eu me esforce não consigo me lembrar. Estou assim tão ansiosa simplesmente por ter acordado essa manhã com Vegeta em minha cama. Estávamos abraçados e eu deitada em seu peito. Estávamos com a mesma roupa, sinal de que nada aconteceu. Levei um grande susto quando acordei. Então percebi que apenas estávamos exaustos e que Vegeta me acompanhou até meu quarto e acabou desmontando por lá mesmo comigo, ou seja ,nada aconteceu.Apenas dormimos e diário, que sono gostoso eu tive essa noite. Nem parece que eu havia enchido a cara. Sentir os braços de Vegeta me apoiando no descanso foi uma experiência que me trouxe a noção do que é realmente estar protegida. Sua respiração tranqüila enquanto dormia me passava um bem estar de aconchego e felicidade. Ai... Kami-sama... Não sei bem o que se passa comigo.

Apesar do susto de estarmos juntos ali deitados, quando ele acordou, não me pareceu estar tão surpreso. Levantou-se tranqüilamente e eu fiquei meio que paralisada, esperando uma reação hostil, mas ele simplesmente não disse nada, foi até minha suíte e pelo o som que ouvi foi fazer xixi, pois aquilo parecia uma cachoeira de tanto barulho. Para ser menos exagerada, uma torneira aberta e barulhenta. Envolvida nesses pensamentos, fiz uma pergunta para ele do nada:

**-Vegeta?Você levantou a tampa no vaso não, é mesmo? Vocês homens sempre se esquecem que não urinamos de pé.**

Então ele respondeu com aquele jeito irônico e arrogante:

**-Ora, o que pensa quem sou? Esses idiotas que você conhece como o Kuririn e o seu ex Yamcha? Vulgares!**

E foi assim que percebi naquele momento que eu e Vegeta parecíamos um casal comum, discutindo coisas comuns do dia a dia. Então comecei a rir com a situação me encontrando nela deliciosamente. Ele saiu do banheiro com um sorriso no canto da boca e simplesmente disse.

**-Vamos dar uma caminhada. Meu corpo está meio estranho... Deve ser o álcool. Te espero no jardim.**

Pra falar a verdade não gostei do tom de voz imperativo do Vegeta e disse.

**-Quem disse que eu quero caminhar com você Vegeta?**

Então ele soltou uma gargalhada.

**-Ora essa! Sua burrinha! Para quem passou a noite comigo, caminhar não é nada. Eu sei que gostou não foi?Vejo pela sua cara de satisfação.**

Então eu me irritei e disse bem na cara dele.

**-Apenas dormimos. É o máximo que posso esperar de você.**

Fiz uma cara de triunfante e então ele revidou sutilmente.

**-Ora, ora. Pelo jeito que ficou comigo aquele dia que ia sair com aquele verme, parecia estar esperando muito mais, não é mesmo? Há. Há... Há...**

Fiquei sem palavras e então só para contrariar e deixá-lo sem graça, resolvi afetar suas convicções sobre esse assunto.

**-Nossa Vegeta! Não é que você tem razão. Foi tão bom aquele dia, não é? Seu beijo... Eu não esqueço aquele beijo... Seus braços...**

Foi ai que percebi que à medida que eu dizia isso Vegeta ia ficando cada vez mais rubro, desconcertado, totalmente sem lugar, sua cara fechou e me interrompendo disse:

**-Ora, deixe de dizer asneiras. Vou caminhar você querendo ir ou não. A mim pouco me importa o que queira fazer.**

Diário, acabei indo caminhar com o Vegeta e acredite que quase morri. Esse homem me fez andar tanto, mas tanto que meus pés estão doendo até agora. Nesse momento estou com eles repousados em uma bacia de água morna.

Posso dizer que o dia hoje foi muito produtivo.

_Continua... _


	7. Diário o Confidente!

Diário de Bulma

Capítulo 7

_**05 de Agosto:**_

**Diário o Confidente!**

Já se passaram dois dias em que não vejo o Vegeta. Eu não sei bem o que dizer... Meu coração dói e eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça e isso já está começando a me incomodar. Ah diário! Se não fosse você eu não saberia em quem confiar essas coisas loucas que estão acontecendo em minha vida. Arrumei um esconderijo mais seguro para você. Não seria nada bom se ele caísse nas mãos de pessoas erradas, não é mesmo?

Alguém me ligou. Na hora que fui atender não disseram nada, apenas silêncio. Estranho que pensei no Yamcha. Quem sabe ele não queria me falar algo e não teve coragem?

Já enviei todos os meus convites da festa. Estou ansiosa e não paro de comer... Oh! Bom, melhor eu dormir, já é tarde. Hoje não tenho muitas novidades.

**06 de Agosto**

**Insurpotável**

Esse Vegeta é mesmo um grosso! Eu ainda não sei o porquê da minha tentativa em tentar entende-lo. É perda de tempo. Hoje brigamos feio e nem sei se vou voltar a falar com ele outra vez. Mamãe havia me pedido para chamar Vegeta para lanchar, daí eu bati na Cápsula de Gravidade, ele abriu a porta e estava com aquela cara de mal humorado dele. Eu nem disse nada e ele veio com sete pedras na mão. Falou que eu era uma mulher mal educada e que o interrompia sem parar e falava alto na cabeça dele. Daí foi o de sempre: o chamei de Macaco Selvagem. Meio infantil eu sei, mas isso só foi certo controle para não dizer coisas como da outra vez. Também fui entrando na Cápsula e dizendo que aquilo tudo era propriedade da minha família e que se ele não estivesse satisfeito que fosse voltar para o planeta dele, daí com ironia eu disse:

** - Ops! É mesmo, seu planeta explodiu, ou melhor, o Freeza o explodiu. Para onde é que você vai então hein?**

Tudo bem... Eu fui muito sarcástica, mas o Vegeta bem que merecia. Daí ele virou um monstro quando eu disse isso, me pegou pelo braço e praticamente me jogou para fora da Cápsula de Treinamento. Então ele me disse:

** -Sua idiota! Se quiser que o seu planeta também não exploda, deixe-me treinar em paz. -**E assim fechou a porta na minha cara.

Ai que ódio diário! Para completar o panaca do Oolong viu tudo e veio me dizendo:

** -Veja pelo lado bom Bulma, ele ainda não te matou. Acho que isso é o máximo que ele pode fazer com, você. Ele sabe que você está caidinha por ele.**

Não agüentei e dei um soco na cabeça do Oolong. Minha mãe estava na sacada e gritou comigo como se fosse uma criança:

**-Bulma querida! Eu já disse para você não bater no Oolonguisinho. Coitadinho Bulma. Você não se acha muito grandinha para esse tipo de coisa não?**

Olhei para a sacada e berrei bem alto:

** -Não enche!**

Ai meu diário, eu parecia que ia explodir. Peguei meu carro e sumi. Fui para as montanhas e fiquei lá por longas horas... Chorei muito. Não gosto que me vejam chorando, por isso nessas horas resolvo ficar sozinha. Fiquei me lembrando do Yamcha e que se eu estava procurando algo no Vegeta a culpa era toda do dele. E realmente não tem como eu ficar me enganando em relação ao Vegeta. Eu não preciso dele. Sou uma garota jovem, bonita e atraente com muita coisa ainda para viver. Eu só estava carente, nada mais. Pois é, com tantos belos rapazes me dando bola e eu pensando no Vegeta. Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Já vivi muitas emoções, não preciso dele para ser feliz.

**Nota depois de muito refletir:**

Decidi não deixar de falar com o Vegeta. Vou mostrar para ele que sou uma mulher madura capaz de separar as coisas. Vou ser educada com ele como eu era quando ele chegou aqui em casa.

10 de Agosto

Animação total, energia de sobra!

Pois é diário. Estou feliz! Minha festa é nesse fim de semana. Já está tudo organizado. Agora posso cuidar de mim...

Liguei para Chichi e ela disse que faria de tudo para vir. Disse a ela para fazer uma força, pois tem muito tempo que não nos vemos. Esse povo é assim, se a gente não correr atrás eles não aparecem. Principalmente o Goku.

Fui ao Shopping fazer umas compras. Comprei um vestido maravilhoso, vermelho e uma sandália que vai combinar perfeitamente. Comprei outras coisinhas também. Ah! Tem tempo que não vejo o lunático do Vegeta. Só de longe... Mas comprei uma roupa para ele ir á festa... Pela manhã Chegarão Kuririn, Mestre Kame e até a tartaruga. Eles vão passar o fim de semana aqui. Vai ser muito bom rever os amigos.

Bom, vou dormir que tenho muitas coisas para fazer amanhã. E para pensar também.

_**Boa noite meu lindo diário.**_

_**11 de Agosto**_

**Amigos e novidades.**

Para começar vou colocar os fatos em ordem, pois faltam apenas dois dias para minha festa e muitas coisas estão acontecendo:

Acordei bem cedinho... Lá para as seis da manhã e fui malhar, para ficar melhor do que já estou no meu vestido novo.

Cheguei em casa correndo para um banho, a mesa do café já posta para as visitas e Vegeta sentada nela. Passei direto e percebi que ele me olhava, mas não dei muita idéia. Até que ele me chamou:

** -Hei Bulma.**

Eu me virei para ele:

** -Sim vegeta?**

Ele me perguntou:

** -Você ligou para Kakaroto? Ele confirmou a presença na sua festa?**

Respondi:

**-Falei com a Chichi e ela me disse que vem.**

Então me evitando o máximo me olhar nos olhos se virou para outro lado e surpreendentemente me pediu desculpas. Ele não disse uma longa frase como: _"Bulma me perdoe por aquele dia, eu agi mal, muito mal."_ Mas apenas me disse:

** -Me desculpe por aquele dia.**

Apenas isso, nada mais. Assim levantou-se e foi para o jardim.

Dez horas fui buscar Kuririn e Mestre Kame no aeroporto. O Mestre Kame aprontou das suas. Ficamos no aeroporto uma hora resolvendo o problema do velho com uma aeromoça. Bom, segundo kuririn, na hora em que ela foi servir o café, ele a assediou. Boa!Passou a mão nela e deu um _"boingue" e_ não precisa nem dizer onde. Deu a maior confusão. A aeromoça deu um tapa na cara do Mestre Kame e para piorar a situação um policial que estava viajando viu tudo. Este se levantou na hora e queria por tudo algemar o Mestre Kame que jurava :

**- Ora Sr. Policial... Que velho como eu tem o controle com seus reflexos hoje em dia? **

Kuririn me narrava a história:

** -Bulma, quanto mais o Mestre Kame falava essas coisas, mais a moça ficava irritada. Então ele gritava que quando chegasse à capital do Oeste iria chamar seu advogado, pois isso era um complô contra um simples velho. Eu nunca passei tanta vergonha em toda a minha vida. **

Pobre Kuririn... O problema nisso tudo que quando cheguei ao aeroporto a confusão estava cada vez pior. E pode acreditar, por sorte, quem estava chegando de viagem naquele mesmo instante?Maurício!Ele viu a confusão e me vendo assustada se aproximou. Ele perguntou o que havia acontecido. Expliquei para ele todo o ocorrido. Sorte que era conhecido do policial. Chegou discretamente perto do homem e explicou:

** - Amigo, alivia a barra do velho. Ele sofre de esclerose. A neta dele é a filha do dono da Corporação Cápsula. Acredite!Ele veio para a cidade fazer um tratamento e ela garante que o velho vai ficar em casa quietinho. Ela me disse também que não faltará recompensa para quem estiver disposto á ajudar. **

Então o policial coçou a cabeça e acabou com a situação. A pobre da aeromoça ficou p. da vida, mais ainda eu que tive que assinar um cheque bem gordo para esse policial. Quem me matou de pena foi o Kuririn, que ficou morrendo de vergonha. Ainda bem que a tartaruga não veio coitada. Passamos uma boa reprimenda no Mestre kame. Nossa!Parece criança. Que coisa! O mestre Kame não tem jeito mesmo.

Convidei Maurício para tomar café da manhã e ele nos acompanhou até a Corporação. Ai, ele não parava de me cantar e pegar na minha mão... Já estava me dando nervoso. Disse-me que estava muito animado para minha festa. Depois o acompanhei até a porta. Parece que Kuririn ficou meio incomodado com a presença de Mauricio. Ele ficava olhando para ele meio de soslaio.

Estava levando Maurício pelo jardim até a saída. Quando paramos para nos despedir ele me pegou pela a cintura. De repente olhei para a sacada e Vegeta estava lá, como que se me vigiasse. Estranho que Kuririn chegou logo depois e parou ao lado do Vegeta na sacada Coisa rara de se ver. Ambos trocaram um olhar como que se entendessem muito bem, o que todos sabem que não é verdade. Então Kuririn debruçou na sacada ao lado de Vegeta e olhando para mim e Maurício disse alguma coisa para Vegeta. Vegeta ficava calado ouvindo Kuririn e me olhando de longe. Não pareceu responder Kuririn com a conversa. Apenas ficou parado com os braços cruzados e olhando para mim de longe. Então Kuririn saiu e Vegeta ficou sozinho, ainda me olhando. Senti-me vigiada como se meu pai me olhasse. Então sai de perto de Maurício e me despedi dele com um aceno de mão breve. Mauricio me jogou um beijo de longe, entrou no carro e se foi. Quando olhei para sacada, Vegeta se virou e entrou.

Bom, ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer diário, depois eu volto!

Continua...


	8. Tudo para pensar sobre nós

Diário de Bulma

_Diário de Bulma_

_Capítulo_

_8_

**11 de Agosto**

**11h30min da noite:**

As horas estão passando depressa. Agora pouco estava folheando meu diário e lendo alguns acontecimentos passados. Incrível como Vegeta apareceu em minha vida. Cheguei à conclusão de que ele é muito, mas muito especial para mim.

Por causa desse homem minha vida se transformou da água para o vinho e sei perfeitamente que meus mais felizes pensamentos estão voltados para ele. Mas também sei que tenho que o esquecer, pois Vegeta não é muito de relacionamento. Seria ilusão da minha parte se quer imaginar uma vida de amor com ele.

Estive pensando, quase até comentei com o Kuririn, mas não achei conveniente: Quem sabe eu e Yamcha não acertamos as contas? Afinal, poderíamos conversar. É um assunto delicado o qual devo pensar com cuidado.

Aqui em casa está um clima muito alegre. É sempre bom ter amigos presentes. Agorinha mesmo jogávamos uma boa partida de baralho. Kuririn sempre levando tudo muito a sério. Teve a coragem de dizer que eu estava roubando, mas mestre Kame é quem estava. Bom, não importa. O que importa é que estava tudo muito divertido. Até o Vegeta jogou umas duas partidas. Mas Vegeta sempre arruma uma confusão, não é mesmo?Não sei o que deu na cabeça de Oolong roubar justamente do Vegeta. Estávamos todos na mesa da sala de Jantar e depois passamos para o tapete. Tadinho do tapete da mamãe! Vegeta o destruiu. Verdade! Ele se irrita àtoa, e se eu não estou por perto para controlá-lo não sei não... Já cansei de salvar a pele do Oolong. Bom, a segunda partida eu ganhei do Kuririn. Parece que Vegeta começou a ficar irritado porque sentiu ciúmes. Eu tirei a maior vantagem. Eu disse que é claro que eu havia ganhado, pois eu sou um gênio. Daí o kuririn começou a dizer que se eu não parasse com o convencimento ele iria me fazer cócegas. Vegeta fechou a cara mais do que o seu normal. Eu percebi e então continuei:

**-Ora Kuririn sabe que em termos de inteligência sou a melhor de todos aqui. Não tenho a força de vocês, mas para compensar sou brilhante o suficiente para pensar por todos vocês, principalmente pelo burro do Oolong**.

Comente gargalhando. Oolong não gostou nada. Kuririn então começou a me fazer cócegas levemente na cintura e eu ria mais do que podia. Vegeta nos olhou com uma cara de ódio e disse**:**

**- Será que os idiotas podiam ficar em silêncio e continuar o jogo? Cretinos! Por isso que são uns vermes, não são atentos no que fazem e se distraem com bobagens.**

Eu disse para o Vegeta relaxar que aquilo era apenas um jogo:

**-Ora Vegeta não leve tão a sério, é só um jogo. Relaxe e se divirta.**

Dei uma piscada de olho para ele e percebi que ele ficou muito vermelho.

No decorrer do jogo eu e Kuririn acabamos perdendo de tanto que Oolong estava roubando. Ficamos sentados ao redor dele e do Vegeta, assistindo ambos jogarem, ansiosos para ver quem seria o vencedor. Daí eu disse brincando:

**-Quem ganhar vai ganhar um beijo...**

Vegeta ficou vermelho de novo e Oolong deu um sorriso malicioso. Daí eu completei:

**-... Do Mestre kame rapazes!**

Todos olharam para o Mestre Kame babando enquanto dormia no sofá. Kuririn começou a gargalhar e Vegeta o fitou com desprezo, como se pensasse: **"Que velho vulgar." **Então a tensão continuava, Vegeta deu uma cartada, Oolong outra e ponto para ele. Mexi-me para trocar de posição e alonguei minhas pernas que estavam dormentes. Então Vegeta deu uma olhada para elas e quando eu notei que ele estava me olhando ele ficou vermelho e nervoso:

**-Ora essa! Será que você não consegue ficar quieta um minuto sequer? Fica se exibindo a toda hora e não para de falar suas asneiras. Você tira minha concentração.**

Dai, gostando da situação e vendo kuririn segurando para não rir, acabei gargalhando e incentivando-o a soltar a sua risada. Então eu e Kuririn gargalhamos tanto que Vegeta já não estava mais vermelho, ele estava roxo de raiva.

**-Ora calem-se seus idiotas.**

Gritou ele conosco com os punhos fechados. De repente ele olhou para Oolong e gritou:

**-É a sua vez, porco.**

Oolong levou um susto com o grito de Vegeta que tremeu tão forte que ele deu uma sacudida esquisita a qual fez com que várias cartas caíssem de dentro da blusa dele. Então Vegeta arregalou os olhos horríveis para cima do Oolong:

**-O que é isso seu porco idiota? Como ousa roubar de mim? O que você pensa que eu sou? Fazendo-me de idiota esse tempo todo. Ora seu verme você me paga****.**

Então vi que a coisa tava ficando feia. Vegeta levantou as palmas da mão para cima e eu e Kuririn num impulso saltamos para trás. Uma pequena bola de energia formou-se nas mãos de Vegeta que por sua vez a lançou sem piedade em direção de Oolong. Esse desviou da pequena bola por pouco, fazendo com que ela caísse no tapete se desmanchando em chamas.

Mamãe ouviu a gritaria e saiu correndo de seu quarto. Mestre Kame acordou com a agitação e levou um baita susto com o fogo no tapete. Já que o fogo não era lá um incêndio ainda, eu e kuririn pegamos o lençol com que mestre kame se cobria e abafamos as pequenas chamas que fez um estrago feio no tapete. Daí mamãe vendo o estrago começou a chamar pelo papai:

**-Ó Querido, o nosso tapete de casamento está acabado!**

Então papai veio correndo e perguntou:

**- Ó, mas queria o que aconteceu aqui?**

Só que nessas alturas do campeonato Oolong já tinha sumido e Vegeta olhava tudo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquilo me irritou muito diário. Então eu comecei a discuti com ele:

-**Vegeta você está louco? Quase mata a todos nós. Quando é que você vai deixar de ser um lunático e começar a viver como gente civilizada? Olha Vegeta eu juro que se na minha festa você aprontar alguma eu nunca mais quero ver você na minha vida ouviu bem?Eu nunca mais vou te perdoar.**

Daí ele cruzou os braços como uma criança malcriada e apenas me perguntou:

**-O que isso me importa? Nada!**

Diário eu não estava nervosa, apenas preocupada com o que acabara de ocorrer ali O temperamento do Vegeta me assusta às vezes. Eu cheguei bem perto dele e olhei no fundo dos seus olhos. Então disse calmamente:

**-Quer que eu diga o que te importa Vegeta? Se eu disser vamos brigar, pois você não vai gostar nada do que eu tenho a te dizer. Eu tenho, mas eu não vou, sabe por quê? Por que tenho pena de você com sua patética raiva de tudo. Eu tento te entender, mas confesso que estou perdendo a paciência e sinceramente... Para mim chega.**

Então todos ali ficaram em um breve silêncio e percebi que Vegeta ficou meio sem lugar. Então para quebrar o gelo eu convidei a todos para irmos comer uma pizza no Shopping. Assim, saímos como se nada tivesse acontecido e Vegeta saiu como de costume voando pela sacada. Não faço idéia para onde tenha ido.

Bom, agora estou aqui no meu quarto, pensando o que eu disse para ele. Foi um desabafo. Sim diário, foi sim. Eu desisto. Amo o vegeta eu já sei. Mas é impossível continuar com isso. Ele é a minha paixão. Quando penso em nossos beijos suspiro forte, mas a realidade é bem mais forte que essa sensação. Vegeta nunca vai mudar. Vou continuar seguindo minha vida com ou sem Vegeta. Agora vendo como esses sentimentos cresceram dentro de mim, percebi que talvez eu mesma os tivesse alimentado devido aos acontecimentos entre eu e Yamcha. Que loucura!Eu e Vegeta. Que ilusão da minha parte. Kami-sama estou plantando sofrimento para eu mesma colher. Vou tentar esquecer, é o que posso fazer por mim.

O que está mais me irritando nessa história toda é não conseguir me entender. Veja bem, sou uma garota jovem, inteligente, linda e atraente com o mundo aos meus pés, porém estou praticamente nos pés de Vegeta. Mauricio faz tudo para me agradar e eu não consigo me interessar por ele. Agora mesmo ele me ligou perguntando se queria sair. Arrumei uma desculpa, disse que estava cansada. E o que está ainda me preocupando mais é que falta pouco para os andróides aparecerem e se tudo der errado vou morrer infeliz!Ó kami-sama!Nos ajude!

Antes de me deitar fui até a sala e Vegeta estava sentado no sofá e sem querer o abracei por trás e perguntei se estava tudo bem. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, mas nada disse. Viu só, sem se que notar faço as coisas por impulso em ralação á ele. Como esse abraço espontâneo ou segurar a sua mão... Essas coisas!Agora aqui no meu quarto pensando em tudo chego à conclusão que eu preciso descansar e dormir bem esta noite. Portanto, BOA NOITE, diário. Vou te esconder agora no meu lugar secreto. Imagine só se o Oolong o pega? Não gosto nem de pensar!

Continua...


	9. Se meu diário falasse

Cap

O Diário de Bulma

Capítulo

9

**12****de agosto!**

**Se meu diário falasse...**

**Telefonemas... Telefonemas...**

**08h00min:**

Acordei bem cedinho hoje. Na verdade eu não consegui dormir bem. No mais fiquei ouvindo música a noite toda.Fiquei pensando no Vegeta e acabei tendo outro sonho daqueles com ele. Kami-sama o que será de uma bela e inteligente jovem como eu se continuar alimentando esses sentimentos? **(pequeno desespero). **

Dia 14 é a festa. Tanta coisa para organizar ainda. Já que acordei cedo resolvi ir pegar uma corsinha. Meu vestido da festa tem um belo decote nas costas e vai ficar lindo se eu ficar bronzeada, não é mesmo diário?Bom, antes dei uns telefonemas. Consegui falar com Yamcha, Kuririn me passou o telefone do lugar onde ele está. Confesso que não sei o porquê, mas fiquei meio nervosa em falar com ele. Meu coração ficou angustiado, mas eu não deixei que percebesse. Ele me pareceu bem e até se mostrou indiferente. Não tocou no assunto "nós dois". Bom, a conversa foi mais ou menos assim:

**Eu:** _**Oi Yamcha é a Bulma. Tudo bem?**_

**Yamcha:**_**Oi tudo bem? Eu vou bem.**_

**Eu:**_Eu também. __**(Eu estava sem graça).**__**Como está indo o treino?**_

**Yamcha:**_**Está indo muito bem.**_

**Eu****: **_**É... Eu liguei mesmo só para saber, ou melhor, para confirmar a sua presença na minha festa de aniversário.**_

**Yamcha:** _**Sim eu vou**__**. (respondeu só isso e ficou mudo, fiquei sem graça e me despedi).**_

**Eu:**_**Bom, então é isso Yamcha até mais.**_

**Yamcha:** _**Até mais.**_

**Eu:**_**Abraços no Pual.**_

**Yamcha:** _**Ok.**_

Ai! Como estou arrependida. Eu não devia ter ligado para o grosseiro do Yamcha. E como ele estava frio... Eu deveria ter dito umas verdades para ele. Agora estou aqui no meu quarto e estou chorando, me sentindo uma idiota. Estou comendo docinhos da confeitaria predileta da mamãe. Vou virar uma bola para meu aniversário. É melhor eu ir lavar meu lindo rosto e dar mais alguns telefonemas. Ainda bem que o pessoal ainda não se levantou. Depois eu volto.

**10h00min:**

Estou de volta diário. Acabei de conversar com a Chichi no telefone e para variar tem um grande histórico de relatos dos últimos acontecimentos de sua vida ao lado de Goku:

**-Saiba Bulma que no mês passado um javali quase me matou, tudo isso por que o Goku não sabe dirigir e me fazer um agrado, me levar para fazer as compras, por exemplo. Aliás, eu disse para ele que ele é o único adulto que eu conheço que não saber dirigir. É uma vergonha. Eu tenho que ficar me matando sozinha, lavando as roupas até do inútil do Piccolo e em quanto eu passo, cozinho, eles levam meu Gohan para a delinqüência. Esse mundo está mesmo perdido. Ele ainda fala que é para o bem da terra. O problema é da terra, meu Gohan tem que estudar. Mas eu mesma disse a ele se ele não criar vergonha e não aprender a dirigir não vai ter mais comida. Então mandei ele e o Piccolo para a alta escola.**

Fiquei surpresa ao saber que Piccolo está aprendendo a dirigir. Finalmente ela me deu um espaço para falar:

**-Mas e ai Chichi? Vocês virão á minha festa de aniversário ou não?**

Notei Chichi bastante nervosa diário, tanto que fiz o possível para não argumentar a situação com ela e causar uma briga entre nós duas.

**-Mas é claro que nós vamos! Para o bem de Goku ele vai ter que me levar. Tem muito tempo que não saio para me divertir e não vou desperdiçar a ocasião. Fico enfurnada nessa casa o dia todo. Ah, mas o Goku vai ter que ir!**

Então, depois de muita conversa e reclamações, Chichi e eu nos despedimos Para finalizar disse que os esperava com agrado.

Bom, agora vou tomar um sol na beira da piscina. Depois volto com mais notícias.

**13h30min:**

Troquei de roupa, coloquei meu biquíni rosa e fui tomar sol. Mestre Kame também tomava sol e não vou nem comentar a cara de safado do velho ao me ver chegar. Kuririn estava dentro da piscina, deitado em cima da bóia. Parecia tão distante.

Eu por minha vez deitei de bruços para me bronzear e antes avisei:

**-Se tentar alguma gracinha Mestre Kame vai ser comigo. Ouviu bem?**

Vegeta... Ah Vegeta! Estava treinando e eu achei até melhor, pois tenho que tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Não tem cabimento uma garota sofisticada como eu ficar por ai pensando em um lunático como o Vegeta. Imagine só se alguém aqui souber o que andou acontecendo com meus sentimentos em relação á ele?Seria um escândalo... Eu acho. Kuririn diria:

**-Com toda essa história Bulma eu só posso chegar á uma conclusão: Yamcha tinha razão.**

Bem típico do Kuririn. O Goku já faria uma algazarra:

**-Mas olha só, quem diria? Há... Há... Há... Bulma e o resmungão do Vegeta... He.he.**

Ora, eu já nem sei diário. Realmente é uma idéia absurda e frustrante. No mais concentro minhas energias para a festa.

"_... Não estou pensando no Vegeta... Não estou pensando no Vegeta... Não estou pensando no Vegeta."_

A quem estou tentando enganar?O mínimo que posso fazer é esquecer essa ilusão. Para fazer isso e tomei uma decisão muito séria. Vou me empenhar com Mauricio. Será melhor para mim. Ele é bonito e atraente e faz tudo para me agradar. Essa é a forma correta de esquecer Vegeta.

Nesse momento estou escrevendo aqui mesmo à beira da piscina. Não consigo tirar os olhos de dentro da cápsula de gravidade.

Vegeta não sai de lá. Ops!Um minuto diário, lá vem Oolong. Deixe-me disfarçar. Ainda bem que trouxe minha bolsa para lhe esconder em caso de emergências como esta.

**Minutos depois:**

Ufa! Esse Oolong é mesmo um intrometido. Chegou aqui como que se não quisesse nada e queria ver o que escrevia:

**-Hum! Bulma, você anda tão misteriosa... Está escrevendo um diário? **

Veja só, até parece que eu iria dizer a verdade para aquele língua comprida:

**-Ora, estou estudando seu intrometido. Um gênio como eu tem sempre que ficar por dentro das coisas.Ou você acha que eu vivo só da minha beleza?**

Então ele resmungou e finalmente se foi:

**-Mas como você é convencida Bulma.**

**Volto mais tarde.**

**17h15min:**

Estou meio atordoada e minha cabeça roda. Bom, vou explicar o porquê:Kuririn havia saído para ver se conseguia localizar Tenshihan para mim. O pobrezinho saiu sem almoço. Eu e Kuririn às vezes discutimos, mas ele é um bom amigo. Ele vive a comentar, ou melhor, desabafar alguns de seus temores e inseguranças em relação ao futuro. Procuro sempre encorajar o carequinha, pois ele é sempre muito pessimista. Dei um mergulho na piscina para me refrescar e mamãe serviu o almoço para nós ali mesmo. Arrumou uma linda mesa estilo tropical, com saladas, frutas e peixes. Ela adora essas coisas. Pena que kuririn não estava aqui.

**-Bulma querida saia daí e venha almoçar. Se enxugue antes de se sentar e aproveite e chame o Vegetasinho para comer.**

Olhei para mamãe indignada:

**-Ora mamãe Vegeta já está cansado de saber os horários desta casa. Se ele quiser, ele que venha. Não vou ficar me preocupando.** Mamãe então fez aquele drama comigo:

**- Oh! Bulma querida!Como pode ser tão cruel com o Vegetasinho? Ele é tão prestativo e bonito. Está treinando para salvar a terra.**

Papai se sentou ao meu lado e mestre Kame, espojado na cadeira do Kiosque, comia uma melancia. Notei que alguns momentos ele olhava sério para a cápsula de gravidade. Papai e mamãe não paravam de falar no vegeta um segundo:

**-Querida, fico preocupado com esse rapaz, o Vegeta. Ele fica ali o dia inteiro. Acredita que dizimou novamente os robôs que projetei para ele semana passada? Ainda me pediu que encomendasse mais 100 essa semana. Ele é um rapaz esforçado só que é muito nervoso e ansioso. Já me perguntou um milhão de vezes se os robôs estavam prontos. Disse a ele que tivesse paciência, pois eles viriam direto da fábrica.**

Mamãe balançou a cabeça negativamente e soltou uma exclamação:

**-Oh Deus! Esses jovens de hoje são todos assim. Não vê a Bulma? Vive nervosa e gritando pelos cantos da casa. Querido, não acha que Bulma e Vegeta são parecidos? Fariam um belo casal. Eu já disse para ela que o acho muito sexy e viril. Se fosse eu o convidaria para ir ao cinema. Bulma, por que não convida Vegeta para ir ao cinema? Não é uma ótima idéia?**

Minha cabeça começou a rodar com aquele falatório e para piorar o Oolong ria debochado. Comecei a ficar muito nervosa**:**

**-****Ai!Não começa mamãe. Eu já não agüento mais as loucuras da Senhora e do papai. Por que vocês não tiram essa idéia doentia da cabeça hein?**

Naquele momento olhei para mestre Kame e percebi que ele continuava sério olhando para cápsula de gravidade e curiosa, me dirigi até ele:

**-Mestre Kame, o que foi?**

Ele estava imóvel e com os braços para trás, parado feito uma estátua. Então ele soltou um _"Hum..."_ Como se estivesse analisando algo.

**-Vegeta está com uma energia muito forte. Estou sentido seu ki elevar-se cada vez mais. Surpreendente. Se pudesse arriscar diria até que superou o nível de Goku****.**

Diário, ouvindo o Mestre dizer aquelas palavras, senti um arrepio na alma e um medo estranho me tocou. Fiquei angustiada, pensando nas coisas que aquele garoto do futuro havia dito para Goku: as mortes que iriam ocorrer, aqueles acontecimentos funestos e sombrios não tardariam a acontecer. E se tudo desse errado? Kuririn havia me dito que acha que Goku não contou tudo que devia para nos poupar de verdades ainda piores e que ainda Piccolo escolheu as palavras certas para nos contar o que ouviu da conversa do jovenzinho com Goku. Oh Deus, será mesmo que morrerei jovem e atraente como sou?

Voltei sentar á mesa. Estava completamente distante e angustiada. Estava com o rosto apoiado nas mãos e longe, tão longe que não percebi que Vegeta chegara para almoçar e se sentava ao meu lado. Eu nada disse e continuei pensativa. Dessa vez a presença dele me deixara sem jeito e ansiosa. O cheiro dele vinha até minhas narinas como um afrodisíaco. Coloquei meus óculos escuros ara que ele não notasse meu constrangimento. Diário, então aconteceu algo totalmente infantil comigo. Sabe quando se é adolescente e a gente gosta de alguém que não temos coragem de nos declarar e quando esse alguém está presente você sente as pernas bambearem, você começa a tremer, ficar atrapalhado, essas coisas?Foi assim que me senti. Eu tremia e muito, tanto que tirei minhas mãos de cima da mesa bruscamente deixando cair os talheres e minha bolsa com você saindo desastradamente de dentro dela devido à queda.

Todos conversavam muito e nem notaram o ocorrido. Estavam distraídos demais com a animada conversa. Só Vegeta notou meu desespero e meu aparente nervosismo. Como posso ter perdido toda a minha segurança tão de repente?

Vegeta olhou para o chão e levantei-me correndo para catar tudo ao notar que você saíra aberto da bolsa, justamente na página em que lhe coloquei a foto dele com uma interrogação e um coração abaixo. Ele viu meu Kami-sama, ele viu! Que vergonha!Então comecei a tremer mais ainda. Coloquei-te rapidamente para dentro da bolsa. Eu nem sabia o que fazer e achei que sair dali naquele momento seria pior. Não sei qual foi a reação de Vegeta, pois não conseguia olha-lo. Sentei quase com a cabeça baixa. Ele nada disse e nem eu. Parecia que ele me olhava, eu não sei, pois eu não movia se quer um músculo para o lado. Peguei meu prato a fim de me servir. Nervosa, não consegui, pois tremia tanto que achei melhor desistir. Para piorar percebi que todos estavam saindo da mesa. Todos de uma vez haviam terminado a refeição e saíram animadamente para o jardim. Pêlo que entendi papai e mamãe estaria levando Mestre Kame para a estufa a fim de lhe mostrar as tulipas que mamãe plantou. Graças!Oolong foi junto!Mas não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

Quando notei que estávamos a sós ia levantando para me retirar, para minha surpresa e susto Vegeta pegou a minha mão que tremia escondida abaixo da impulso acabei o encarado sem querer e ele me olhava profundamente com seus olhos negros e intensos. Fiquei rubra. Ele começou a massagear minhas mãos entre os dedos e depois, acariciando a palma da minha mão, chegou seu nariz até meu pescoço. No meu ouvido sussurrou "Bulma" e eu me arrepiei inteira. Vegeta levemente começou a morder suavemente a ponta das minhas orelhasdeliciosamente. Suas grandes mãos agora passavam por minha nucafortemente.Fechei os olhos, parecia que ia desmaiar. Mordi meus lábios de tanto desejo ao sentir que Vegeta passava a sua língua sobre os contornos da minha orelha. Ora mordia, ora me experimentava. Minhas mãos já apertavam fortemente seus braços fortes e logo o puxava de encontro ao meu corpo. Naquele momento eu só pensava nele, no que estava acontecendo. Vegeta procurava meus lábios e eu tentava evitar. Não resisti ao seu sedutor apelo e cedi ao beijo. Enquanto me entregava ao seu beijo carregado de desejo, sua outra mão acariciava minhas coxas. Senti que ela subia cuidadosamente sob minha bermuda. Ai diário, ainda bem que a razão me falou mais alto naquele momento. Levantei-me atrapalhada e sem dizer nada sai correndo como uma criança para meu quarto, ousei olhar para trás e vi Vegeta sorrindo como se fosse o tal, como se pensasse: _"Era o que eu pensava, ela não resisti á mim". _

Ás vezes acho que Vegeta brinca comigo e que ele queira provar algo para mim, outras acho ,que assim como eu ,ele muitas vezes não resisti e luta contra certos sentimentos.

Agora que me recuperei voltando ser a sensata Bulma de sempre, vou procurá-lo e ter uma conversa séria com ele. Essas coisas não podem ficar acontecendo.

_**Continua**_


	10. Com toda a raiva que sinto nesse momento

O Diário de Bulma

Capítulo

10

Que bonitinho. Vegeta já foi criança

**Dia 12 - Noite:**

Procurei Vegeta, mas não o vi mais por hoje. Mamãe me disse que o viu saindo pela manhã e até agora não voltou.

Estava mexendo em umas caixas na dispensa da casa e achei aquele uniforme velho que Vegeta usava quando voltou aqui para casa. Interessante a tecnologia usada para a fabricação desses uniformes. A malha dele é diferente, algo que nunca vi antes. Tem uma elasticidade incrível. Até mesmo a armadura possui propriedades interessantes. Vou levá-la para o laboratório para estudá-la. Quem sabe não possamos fabricar algumas e fazer alguns testes? Quem sabe mais tarde até colocá-las no mercado?

Achei muito mais que o uniforme. Dentro de um pequeno compartimento quase invisível na parte de dentro da armadura, encontrei uma foto surpreendente.

Acho que ele a esqueceu por completo. Vou ficar com ela. Veja só! Vegeta criança! Que lindo! Que gracinha!Só a cara de mal humorado que não mudou.

Essa foto é realmente uma raridade. Observando-a bem vejo como Vegeta é especial para mim e não tenho como negar que gosto demais dele, que confesso estar apaixonada por esse Sayajin tão rabugento, sistemático e acima de tudo tão complexo.

Como já havia escrito antes, a razão me diz que é necessário não continuar alimentando mais esses sentimentos. Vê como já sofro? Não consigo mais dormir, não consigo parar de pensar nele...

O que aconteceu na hora do almoço não sai da minha cabeça. He.he.Não consigo parar de olhar a carinha dele nessa foto. Que bonitinho! Vegeta já foi criança. Estranho, não é mesmo?

O Maurício me ligou há pouco. Disse que amanhã vou ter uma grande surpresa. Mas que surpresa será essa?Espero realmente que seja boa.

Kuririn disse que conseguiu encontrar Tenshihan que confirmou presença. Soube que ele não tem notícias nem da própria Lunsh. Os dois realmente não ficaram juntos. Percebo que não verei mais a pobre moça.

Estou ouvindo a voz de Vegeta. Está na hora de conversarmos sério. Volto com novidades, diário.

**13 de Agosto**

**01h15min da manhã:**

**Oh! Oh! Oh!** Por Deus Kami-sama! Não consigo parar de chorar e muito menos dormir. Mas que conversa horrível tive com aquele Vegeta.

_**Escrevi até um poema:**_

Vegeta Ignorante, rabugento e petulante.

Sayajin orgulhoso, mimado e arrogante.

Não assume o que sente

Faz-se de inocente.

Mas no fundo é um medroso

Covarde e mentiroso

Que finge que não sente,

Mas no fundo é bem gente,

Que sofre, que chora, que pensa e lamenta ,que ama e odeia,

Que ri e se incendeia e a mim se aconchega, se refugia a se alimenta;

Do calor que me esquenta e com o temor me rodeia...

Mas vejam só. Que patético! Pegando-me escrevendo essas linhas me sinto uma idiota. Talvez você tenha razão Vegeta: _Eu sou uma idiota por lhe querer tão bem._

Vegeta veio até meu quarto e me encontrou sentada o esperando. Eu estava muito séria, pois quis mostrar para ele o quanto era importante esse assunto. Ele entrou devagar e me perguntou o que era num tom seco. Eu não sabia como começar aquela conversa e logo fui dizendo**: **

**-Olha Vegeta, eu quero conversar muito sério com você. Essas coisas que estão acontecendo entre nós não devem continuar. Responda-me Vegeta. Por que está me seduzindo desta maneira? O que quer comigo?**

Vegeta não mudou a expressão do seu rosto. Continuou da mesma maneira, de braços cruzados, como se aquilo não o afetasse de maneira alguma. Então me irritei com seu silêncio o qual me mostrava nada mais que pura indiferença no que eu lhe dizia.

**-****Você ouviu bem o que eu lhe Disse Vegeta? Não se faça de bobo. Como é que é? Vai ficar ai calado como se nada estivesse acontecendo? **

Vegeta me olhou seriamente e finalmente abriu a boca:

-**Ora! O que você quer que eu diga?Essa sua asneira está me cansando. Tenho mais o que fazer. Você é uma mulher que complica demais as coisas e eu não tenho tempo para suas idiotices.**

Ai diário como essas palavras de Vegeta doeram no meu lindo coração. Doeram tanto que acabei chorando na frente dele. Que coisa horrível! Deixei que Vegeta me visse chorar , mas meu choro causou uma reação em Vegeta que me surpreendeu: Ele ficou completamente alarmado sem saber o que fazer . Quando coloquei as mãos no rosto e comecei a soluçar ele ficou me olhando parado com os olhos arregalados. Meio que desesperado começou a falar**: **

**-Ora, o que está fazendo?Isso não é motivo para choradeiras. Hei, não chore Bulma. Eu não disse nada demais. Estou certo quando falo que você complica as coisas. Olhe para você, chorando como uma criança.**

Vegeta dizia essas palavras com a voz trêmula, desnorteado, sem saber o que fazer. Andava pelo quarto de um lado para outro, nervosamente, com as mãos para trás. Mas quanto mais ele falava, mais eu chorava e mais nervoso ele ficava e sem saber o que fazer, falava baixo com medo de alguém ouvir.

**-Ora Bulma, deixe de sentimentalismos infantis e pare de chorar agora.**

Então eu comecei a dize aos prantos:

**- Eu te odeio Vegeta! Te odeio! Eu odeio o dia em que apareceu na minha vida. Eu era uma garota feliz sem preocupações nessa vida, daí você apareceu virando-a de cabeça para baixo, daí eu terminei com o Yamcha e você começou a me seduzir. Eu uma bela e jovem garota indefesa com muita coisa para aproveitar seduzida por um lunático de outro planeta. E agora?Você pode tirar esse sentimento de dentro de mim? Pode? Não, mas é claro que não, porque o Príncipe dos Sayajins não tem piedade de ninguém****. ( Buahhhhhhh!)**

Vegeta então me pegou pelos pulsos fortemente e gritou:

**-Ora cale-se sua mulher escandalosa. Mas como você fala!**

Assim dizendo, sem ao menos dar espaço para que eu o respondesse a altura, me calou com um beijo profundo e ardente. Beijava-me perdidamente. Eu o empurrei com força. Sabe, nem sei de onde tirei essa força para empurrar o Vegeta. Então eu o olhei bem nos olhos e disse firmemente:

**-Nunca mais me toque outra vez, ouviu bem?Nunca mais! Agora, saia daqui. Saia do meu quarto seu selvagem.**

Vegeta ficou parado me olhando. Daí grite mais alto**:**

**-Saia agora.**

Vegeta nunca sabe perder, como todos sabem. Agora que ele descobriu meu ponto fraco,e digo que esse ponto fraco além do próprio Vegeta é a facilidade com que ele tem de me irritar, me aborrecer completamente quando zomba de mim com sua ironia.Ele simplesmente olhou para mim e sorriu no canto da boca.Saiu mostrando uma indiferença que me perturbou demais e deixou a porta aberta. Daí olhei em minha volta , olhei meu quarto vazio e me senti terrivelmente só. Bati a porta com força para fechá-la, caí sobre minha cama e chorei lágrimas torturantes, repletas de raiva, rancor e tristeza. Fiquei pensando em como o mundo é injusto com as mulheres, e por mais linda, rica, inteligente e genial que eu fosse, eu era completamente vulnerável à minha sensibilidade de mulher.

Pela primeira vez na vida senti vontade de ser forte como os rapazes, ou melhor, ter a força de Goku. Desafiar Vegeta para uma luta e dar uma surra como ele jamais levara de alguém antes . Vencê-lo e deixá-lo humilhado por ter perdido para um mulher. E já que não posso fazer isso, eu poderia desejar, com toda a raiva que sinto nesse momento, do lado obscuro do meu coração, lado esse que até eu mesma desconheço que aparecesse uma mulher capaz de espancar Vegeta, capaz de humilha-lho por ser mais poderosa do que ele, capaz de fazê-lo definhar pelo seu orgulho ferido. Será que um dia isso poderia acontecer?

Tomei pílulas para dormir, estão fazendo efeito. Preciso descansar. Amanhã é um longo dia.

_Continua _


End file.
